Definitely Not Perfect
by juliarutledge
Summary: It is their last year at Hogwarts and Lily and James are Head Girl and Boy. Working together is going to be a challenge, what with all that is to come. Even though they are friends, will it develop into something more? (M for things to come later, plus some mature topics)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material, all rights go to good old JK

Seventh year for Lily Evans was going to go… well probably not perfect, let's just say that. Part of that reason was due to the fact that she was Head Girl at Hogwarts, which wasn't what was bad, but the Head Boy… He goes by the name of James Potter.

Not that she hated James (she never really _hated _James) but she had strongly disliked him for years. He asked her out almost everyday up until about the end of 5th year, then in 6th year he started to tone down his pining for Lily, they even became friends in a way, but he was still a scoundrel. _An attractive one at that, _Lily thought.

The prefect meeting on the train wasn't _that_ bad, James did take on the responsibility of being Head Boy seriously. But there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind, telling her that this year would not go by smoothly.

Lily's mind drifted towards the Sorting ceremony that was concluding. As usual, Dumbledore said a few words, warning students to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, to study hard… Seven years of similar words from the brilliant headmaster and she always looked forward to whatever Dumbledore had to say, even if it was a bit insane. It only really hit her that this was the last time she was going to hear them and she suddenly wanted to curl into a ball.

Hogwarts was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she was bittersweet about leaving in the coming June. She was excited for the possibilities of her future, but over the years, Hogwarts had become one of her favorite places in the entire world and she was extremely sad about leaving all of this behind.

When Dumbledore ended his speech, marvelous amounts of food appeared on everyone's plate. Soon, all the students were digging into the various dishes the feast had to offer. It was only when she heard Sirius laughing about how he would miss the endless amounts of food when she realized that a certain Head Boy was missing from the Great Hall.

Lily turned her attention to Remus who was sitting slightly diagonal from where she was and asked, "Remus, where has Potter decided was more important to be right now then here?"

Sirius, with a mouthful of food, answered for him, "Oh you know James, always having to be mysterious and never conforming to the rules. Am I right?" Peter, who was sitting next to Sirius, laughed slightly in response.

Remus, being the only one who actually noticed Lily's confusion reassured her, "Don't worry Lily I am sure he is fine, he is probably just back in Gryffindor Tower." He paused to take a drink of water. "You know how he is sometimes, not in the mood to deal with people."

Lily shrugged off her worry and continued to eat. When the feast ended, Lily and Remus gathered the first years to bring them to the dormitory. She made sure everything was in order before heading to Dumbledore's office for the Head Boy and Girl meeting. She was walking through a corridor when she heard, "Hey Evans, wait up!"

Turning in the direction of her name, before her was the one and only jogging to catch up to her. He hadn't changed into his robes yet, but was carrying them along with a messenger bag he always seemed to have on him.

James was smiling at Lily, but his eyes showed something else. She didn't know whether or not to ask what was wrong but decided towards the latter and replied saying with a smirk, "Jeeze, Potter first day on the job and you are already slacking."

"Hey its not my fault I got held up and didn't have time to change." They were walking side by side, almost reaching the entrance to Dumbledore's office. James spoke up in a different tone this time, "So, how was the feast? Better than ever, knowing my luck."

They had reached the entrance to the headmaster's office and before turning to say the password to the giant gargoyle, Lily responded to James, "It wasn't that spectacular," Lying for the sake of James, what had she come to. "Fizzy whizzy," Lily said to the gargoyle this time.

James laughed, "Seems that Dumbledore hasn't changed his ways of creating passwords."

Lily was momentarily confused as to why James would know this, when she remembered that James used to frequent Dumbledore's offices often when he and the other Marauders pulled pranks what felt like everyday.

The two of them walked up the spiraling stairs and when they reached the large door Lily went to knock, but before she could a voice from inside said, "Come in."

The Head Boy and Girl walked into the office, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. Lily wondered what this place looked like before Dumbledore was headmaster, for she could not imagine that it possibly had been more interesting and grand then it did now.

Dumbledore gestured with his hands to the two seats on the opposite side of his desk and James and Lily sat down, staying silent the entire time.

Dumbledore immediately started talking, "Hello, my fellow Gryffindors. What a marvelous pair of Head students you will make!" He had a sparkle in his eyes underneath his half-moon glasses. "Now, as of this year, the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, meaning you two, will have patrolling duty every night. How ever you wish to split up the work is up to you, and I hope by Monday the two of you will have a schedule worked out."

James replied, "Of course, I don't think that should be too hard. Does it, Evans?"

"Not at all sir."

"Excellent, excellent," The headmaster said continuing, "Also, in light of recent events, as Head Boy and Girl, I would also like you two to look out for anything that seems out of the ordinary, suspicious even."

Lily looked puzzled, "Suspicious, sir?"

Dumbledore, leaning on his elbows and hands interlaced with each other, answered, "Yes, suspicious in the way of any possible Death Eater activity, of the sort. Even though this is Hogwarts, pro-Voldemort support is still relevant here and if you see any of it in the slightest, please tell me as soon as you can."

James and Lily looked at each other momentarily before responding in unison, "Yes, sir, of course we will."

Dumbledore smiled at the pair, "Wonderful. Alright, well I will not keep you any longer, you are free to go." Lily and James rose from their chairs and thanked the headmaster, but before leaving the office, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room saying, "Oh and Lily, I hope you can handle James alright this year. We both know how much of a trouble this boy can be."

Lily nodded while trying not to burst out laughing, "I will try my very best, Professor. Thank you for that advice."

James and Lily exited the office and walked down the staircase, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. On the walk, Lily spoke up, "James, I am sorry if I am prying but why weren't you at dinner earlier? I know it is probably none of my business but…"

James cut her off, "Don't worry Lily, you aren't prying. It is really not that big of a deal though, nothing to worry about." James was speaking in a light tone but Lily could tell that he was hiding something important.

They chatted for the rest of the way back. When they reached the painting of the Fat Lady and went through the passageway, they were immediately flooded with the sound of many excited voices. As James and Lily walked into the common room, Sirius came over to them, "Mind if I borrow this prat for a moment, Evans?"

Lily only laughed, "Have at him." The two walked away and Lily went to join her best friends Marlene, Emmeline and Alice by a group of chairs in a corner. The four of them had befriended each other during the first week of first year and have stuck together ever since.

Emmeline noticed Lily first and jumped up to hug her, "Oh Lily! How was the Head Boy and Girl meeting? Was James behaving himself?" Asking in an over-dramatic voice. Emmeline always loved a bit of the theatrics.

Lily chuckled lightly, "Yes Em, he was a perfect gentleman. I don't think things would go over so well for him if he already began the year off on a bad note with Dumbledore."

Marlene spoke next, "Well we all know that Potter is just the _perfect gentlemen_, now don't we Alice?" Of course Marlene was only mocking Lily, knowing Lily had a tiny, microscopic crush on James.

Alice smiled sweetly saying, "Now Marlene don't be mean. It is not Lily's fault that one of the most attractive boys this world has to offer is just absolutely head over heels for her. But yes he is a nice young man, now that he isn't a completely obnoxious shit, and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Lily scoffed at Alice's words, "Please Alice, Potter is _not _in love with me. I am almost positive he barely even likes me." Although Lily knew that wasn't quite true. Over the summer Lily and the Marauders had hung out often, Lily hoping to escape her sister Petunia's retched wedding planning. In the process of doing so, Lily and James had grown to like one another as actual human beings and she could not lie, she really liked being friends with James Potter. Lily continued, "Also, Alice don't you have a boyfriend? How is Frank anyways?"

Alice looked at Lily plainly, "Oh please as if James Potter could possibly persuade me to leave Frank, who is wonderful by the way."

The four girls just laughed and started talking. For a while the common room stayed buzzing with excitement but after some time it calmed down. When Lily became tired, she stood up and wished her friends goodnight. The Head Boy and Girl had their own private rooms, which usually appeared in whose ever house it belonged. But because both James and Lily were from the same house, they had a whole dormitory to themselves, or so it had said one of the many letters they had received in respect to being Head students.

Lily looked around the common room and saw James with the other Marauders by the fire. She walked over to them and when Remus noticed her he got up to offer her his seat. She shook her head in refusal and said, "I am only going to be here a second. James, I am heading up to go to bed and I am just checking to make sure you remember how to get in?"

James stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Actually, I think I will head up with you. I am a bit worn out, all this Head Boy commotion has tired me out." He reached down to grab his bag and continued, "Goodnight boys, don't miss me too much tonight."

Before heading off, Lily said goodnight to the boys as well and followed James up the stairs. It was strange to walk past where Lily would have normally been sleeping, but she was excited to see what the Head-rooms would look like.

They reached the top of the stairs where a lion statue stood. When Lily and James had been there for a few seconds the stone began to move. In a deep, growling voice the lion began to speak, "What shall your password be? Choose wisely, my children."

Lily looked to James and nodded in confirmation of their earlier agreement. "We would like the password to be Gillyweed. Thank you, sir Lion."

The lion bowed his head, "As you wish," he turned towards James and said, "I like this one, boy. Be nice to her." With that, the door in front of them opened and the lion turned to stone once again.

The two walked through the door and were greeted by a common living area much like the one down stairs, but a bit smaller. The fire roared and as they walked around the room, they found a note on a table next to the couch in front of the fire. It was from Professor McGonagall congratulating the two of them for becoming Head students, impressed with James for miraculously being picked, and saying how she always knew Lily would become Head Girl.

Lily and James sat down on the couch and talked easily for some time. After a while, their talking died down and they sat looking into the fire, soaking in the quiet solitude. Lily thought she was going to fall asleep when James started speaking softly.

"I didn't tell you the truth earlier, about why I wasn't at dinner." He readjusted his position on the couch so he was facing Lily and she did the same. "My father has been very… vocal on his opinions lately, what about You-Know-Who and the like. As far as ministry workers go, he is one of the number one targets now on the Death Eater's list of bloodtraiters, making my mother and I targets as well. And because of this, my father almost didn't want me coming to school this year but Mum talked him into it, saying Hogwarts was the safest place for me to be. That, plus we had gotten the Head Boy letter in the mail and she was not going to stop me from crushing her dream of having the _perfect son._" He sounded drained but he kept going.

"My father wrote to Dumbledore about a week ago, saying that if I was going to come to school, I would have to check in with some sort of security when I got off the train. Unfortunately, that meant I had to be personally escorted by two aurors, hand picked by my father, and be given separate meal just so I wouldn't somehow be killed in the Great Hall." James was rubbing his eyes hard with his hands and before he could poke them out, Lily took his hands in her own.

He looked momentarily shocked, but it passed over his face quickly, accepting this. She laced her fingers through his. "It will all be okay, James." Lily spoke with as much comfort in her voice as she could. "I know how hard is it to be targeted by them, from my birth I was already targeted for something out of my control. But you cannot let it disrupt your life. You have to use it to your advantage, make you stronger." Lily and James were closer now, somehow they had gravitated inch by inch without either of them noticing.

James' expression changed quickly, "Oh Lily, I didn't even think… I am so sorry, I forgot… Here I am complaining about a problem you have had to deal with since you came into the wizarding world. You must think I am such an ignorant shit face."

Lily was the complete opposite of mad and had a slight smile spread across her lips. "James, I don't think you are a shit face. And just because I was born into this problem doesn't mean I can't sympathize towards others dealing with the same thing. If anything, I should be applauding you. You come from one of the oldest and purest wizard family lines around and you choose not to be apart of that. Even though isolating people and being a prejudicial bigot over something you have no control over is completely inhumane, it is still hard to go against the river, especially being the one current that everyone assumes will go along with the rest."

Suddenly, without warning James was wrapping his arms around Lily, enveloping her in a hug. It only took a second to realize that he was crying from the violent shuddering of his shoulders. James became like a small child instantly, his face was buried in Lily's shoulders and he was grasping her back tightly as if he were to let go, he would vanish. Lily tried to comfort James as much as she could, stroking the back of his neck trying to calm him down.

Eventually he stopped crying but the two stayed in their embrace. The fire had died down and soon, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the idea of the wonderful Harry Potter world. That genius piece of art goes to JK Rowling.

Sometimes there are days where you never want to wake up, and you just want to bask in the simplicity of being in a place that is completely yours. Today was one of those days.

If she had to guess, Lily thought it must've been about 7 in the morning when she heard a faint sigh from someone other than herself; she was not alone. Then she realized that she was not lying on a bed, but on a couch. Without opening her eyes, she could feel the steady heart beat that was coming from the person who had their arm around her.

It was so comfortable, being held like that. And then it hit her that the other person was James and what really shocked her was the lack of response she had to this. She would have thought if she were to wake up with a boy's arms wrapped around her, she would be freaking out quite a bit, especially when said boy was James Potter.

Lily had to physically force herself to get up, for she did not want to leave this position. However, the second she started disentangling her body from James', the boy beside her stirred, waking up in the process. His sleepy, hazel eyes opened slowly and a lazy grin appeared on his face. He had never looked more boyish; his hair was also more disheveled than normal.

He spoke, sleep thick in his voice, "Morning, roomie." James started to sit up and when he got into a good position, he rubbed his eyes, as if that would help him see better than with his glasses on, which happened to be on the floor. Lily leaned down and picked up the black frames, handing them to James.

Lily smiled as she watched James attempt to complete the simplest task still half asleep. "Good morning sunshine. I see someone has a hard time in the morning."

James, once he functionally had his glasses on, looked at Lily clearly, "You know what Evans if I wanted your input on the subject I would have asked." He spoke with a light and easy-going tone.

Lily stood up completely now, and stretched her arms above her head. "That's nice James, but you know I always speak my mind." She started to walk around the couch. "Do you know where the bathroom is in here? I should probably go shower if I want to look presentable today." She ran her hands through her ginger mess of hair.

James looked around and said, "I gather they would be up near the bedrooms. I'm going to go find out, care to join me?" James indicated he was going to turn towards the stairs.

Lily nodded, walking in the same direction. "I think it would help if I actually left this room and found out where my bedroom is."

James was following slightly behind Lily going up the stairs slowly. "Oh I don't know that couch was pretty comfy."

They both laughed at that and were greeted by two doors, one saying POTTER and the other EVANS. They opened their respective doors and collectively gasped in awe. The rooms were exactly like theirs at home, except there was an extra door, only leading into a private bathroom. _Thank Merlin for that. _As much as she liked James, she didn't exactly like the idea of having to share a bathroom with him.

She shut her doors and turned on the shower, quickly washing away the sleep still in her body. When she left the bathroom wrapped by a towel, she walked over to the dresser, which may have been identical to hers at home, but all of her clothes she had packed replaced her normal, mundane ones.

She got dressed and dried her hair with a quick spell, leaving to go down stairs completely refreshed. She was about to yell to James that she was leaving, but she saw that he was already sitting in a chair with a book.

"Oh you are ready. Well," she continued awkwardly, "I am going to breakfast. Care to join?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Sipping on her tea, Lily and James spoke with each other, a hint of enthusiasm in their voices, "And the showers! I mean I know we are at a school for _magic_, but come on those things are something else!"

"Oh and the fact that our rooms are the same as ours at home is so wonderful!" Lily was beaming.

James finished a piece of toast off, "I guess you can have it any way you want. I have heard stories of Head Boys having sex swings in… Oh, hi Marlene. Emmeline. Alice." James' face, turning slightly downwards at the moment, was somewhat flushed. From… embarrassment? Did James Potter even get embarrassed? Lily smiled to herself at the mere thought of it.

Marlene, Emmeline, and Alice looked absolutely dreadful to be up at such an early hour. Emmeline hadn't even bothered to brush her short hair; tufts of white blonde hair were sticking up in every direction. Then there was Alice, who despite her sleepy eyes, looked completely put together, not a hemline out of place, her hair pin-straight as usual. Of course, Marlene had her hair in a loose ponytail, and her facial expression looked as it always did, as if she was ready for a good game of Quidditch.

Marlene, looking from James to Lily, spoke first, "Good morning James. Lily. I guess the Head dorms are as nice as the sound?"

Alice spoke next with her gentle voice, "Oh yes they are quite wonderful. Although last year's Head Girl wasn't from Gryffindor, so Frank didn't have the luxury of a living area, but they are quite wonderful."

Lily nodded in agreement, "Yeah they are so nice. The living area is very similar to the common room, and we have our own bathrooms and everything!"

James was laughing at Lily's excitement, but she knew he mirrored her opinions on the dorms. He had finished eating and looked up, seeing Sirius, Remus and Peter coming towards them. "Well thank you for your company, ladies. Miss Evans, always a pleasure," Dropping a wink in her direction, he took off before any of them could respond. Lily rolled her eyes at him, despite grinning like a fool.

Emmeline spoke finally starting to look awake, "So Lily, you and James both like your rooms? I wish _I _had my own room, that way I wouldn't have to share it with these numb-nuts."

Lily, remembering she did not exactly sleep in her bed, responded, "Oh well… We didn't exactly, uh, sleep in our rooms." She suddenly became very interested in the pattern of the wooden table.

The three girls, all in the middle of eating or pouring tea, stopped what they were doing, jaws dropping.

Marlene shrieked, "YOU DID WHAT?" Let's just say the Great Hall quieted quite a bit after that exclamation.

"Okay it's probably not what you are thinking Mar." Lily tried to explain herself, speaking quickly, "We were on the couch talking late and fell asleep downstairs. It is not like we shagged or anything."

Alice, whose face was red, said slowly, "Okay so let me get this straight. You didn't sleep in a _bed _with James Potter, but you did sleep with James Potteron a _couch_?"

Lily, feeling very self-aware, nodded slowly.

Emmeline was fanning her face, "Well dear me, girls, it looks like our Lily here is one more step to getting into James Potter's pants." She was trying to hide her laughter but it was no use as both Marlene and Alice were laughing as well.

As if the universe was out to get Lily, no other than Sirius Black walked by, stopping dead in his tracks and leaned over Lily's shoulder, "What's this business about getting into Potter's pants?"

Marlene smiled mischievously and answered him, "Oh, just that Lily here and James slept together last night." Blood immediately rushed up to Lily's ears, spreading all across her face.

Sirius looked as if he couldn't decide how to handle the news, but Lily spoke before he could respond, "We did _not _have sex, if that's what you were thinking. We just happened to fall asleep together on the couch last night." Lily was trying to cover up the embarrassment attempting to sound bored, but her breath came out choppy and rushed.

Sirius was trying to not laugh hysterically, sputtering out, "Come on Evans, I think we all know that your "little crush" on James isn't really a crush anymore. Admit it, you would shag him at the first opportunity you got."

Lily, no longer feeling embarrassed but angry, firmly set her cup down. She rose from her seat, knocking Sirius back along with her. "Well I am so glad you think of me that way Sirius. Really, it is nice to know that my friends see me like this." At this she gave pointed looks to the three girls sitting in front of her. Marlene began to protest, but it was already too late. Lily had almost gotten out of the door, stopping only to grab her schedule from Professor McGonagall before leaving the Great Hall.

Thank god the first class scheduled for Lily was Potions, otherwise she may have had a mental breakdown before it was lunchtime. There was one downside to Potions… Severus Snape. It isn't that she was enraged with Sev as she once was, but he had chosen his side and so did she. They had gone down different roads long ago and she didn't think they would ever see eye to eye again.

Unfortunately Professor Slughorn did not realize that the two were no longer friends and always paired them for potion making. It didn't help that they were the best in their class, probably best in the entire school, making them partners even more obvious for Slughorn.

Last year, things had been awkward at first, Sev trying to apologize constantly for what he had done, and Lily so blatantly ignoring him. Then after awhile, the two of them created a system of working together, never speaking, only to ask for a bottle or to stir while the other did something else. They were like machines, never buffering in their work. And of course they always did perfectly, retaining favorite student status from Slughorn.

Class started with Slughorn giving his annual first-day-welcome-back-how-was-you-summer spiel. After formalities were exchanged, the class got to work, making some "advanced" potion Lily had achieved years ago. Luckily, Slughorn allowed the class to work with whomever the students wanted to. Although only a few of Lily's friends were in Potions, she decided to work alone.

As she gathered her materials and began working on the potion, Lily's mind wandered to the subject of James Potter. She realized that James, like she thought he would be, was not attending Potions this year. What even shocked her more than this was that she was _disappointed_; she had _wanted _James to show up and now he wasn't even there. Of course, the only reason she wanted him to be there was so that she wouldn't have to be partnered with Sev every chance Professor Slughorn got (or so she told herself).

Lily looked around the room while she let her cauldron boil for about a minute, her eyes landing on Sev. He looked bored with this, as if the task was the easiest thing in the world. However, he also looked lonely. She could understand the loneliness, having felt it almost every year upon returning home for summer since fifth year; but she didn't feel _bad _for Sev necessarily. He had chosen to become whom he did, knowing it was different than what Lily could ever expect. It wasn't Lily's fault that he chose to go down the path he did.

Lily went back to brewing her potion. After a few more minutes, she had to let it cool down before putting it into a vial. As she did so, her eyes moved towards the doorway, where James stood. He was looking at Lily, smiling with his ever-perfect grin. Lily smiled back at him, her heart fluttering because _Merlin, did he always have to look like a Greek god? _

His eyes broke away from hers and James walked over to Slughorn who had only just realized he had arrived. "Potter, my boy! Decided to show up for class?" Even though Slughorn could be tough on students for being late, he always had a soft spot for James.

James chuckled for Professor Slughorn's sake and answered him, "I wouldn't miss this class for the world, Professor. I was just having a visit with the Headmaster; some Head Boy business is all. I am sorry I missed the majority of class, though. I plan on not doing so in the future." At this point, the whole class had stopped doing their work to watch the interaction between the two, as their voices bounded throughout the room loudly.

Slughorn grinned happily at James, "Oh that is right, you made Head Boy this year, and with dear Lily being Head Girl! Congratulations to the both of you." He nodded towards Lily's direction.

Lily bowed her head slightly, "Thank you, Professor."

Slughorn turned his attention to James again, "Well for today, you can go see if Lily needs any extra help finishing up. Although I doubt she will." Slughorn nodded his head in finality and turned away, going back to the student he was previously helping.

James walked over towards Lily who was pouring the now-cooled potion into a sizable vial. She finished doing so before she asked him knowingly, "Head Boy business?" Lily quickly jotted something down on a piece of parchment, notes on the potion's properties and her observations on the accuracy of how it turned out. She noticed that James hadn't answered her, so she looked up. He was seated on a stool, arm resting on the table with his chin in his hand.

He let out an exasperated sigh, obviously fed up with whatever was happening. He spoke with a slight agitation, nothing near to the easy converse he and Slughorn had been having only moments ago, "My father thinks that he can monitor my life when ever the hell he wants to. It's ridiculous! Just because his life is planned out every for every second of every day does not mean mine has to be." He was looking at Lily, obviously mad, but with innocence in his eyes as well, almost begging for help. It was strange, Lily realized, how vulnerable James had let himself become around Lily. She knew that the Marauders were closer than family for James, but she wondered if they actually talked about what they were _feeling_, rather than just always goofing about.

He continued with a softer voice now, "I just want to enjoy my last year here with out having to check in with aurors every day to make sure I am not under the Imperius Curse or that I suddenly have Dark objects in my possession. I just want to be able to take my classes like normal, kick ass in Quidditch, and hang with my friends." James was looking at Lily like she knew all the answers to his problems.

Unfortunately, she had no such answers. She told him, "I obviously have no idea what you are dealing with, but it will only last for a little while. Once your dad realizes that you are safe here, that or your mother knocks some sense into him, everything will be normal. Or as normal as things can be at Hogwarts." Lily had stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. The action felt so natural, yet strange to be comforting _James Potter._

Before either of them could do anything else, Slughorn was telling the class to pack up and to leave their samples in the front of the room. Lily looked over to where a clock was, but in her line of view was Sev, who was looking at Lily, or rather her hand on James' shoulder.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she removed her hand and started to pick up her workstation. James got up from his seat and asked, "What class do you have next?"

Lily spoke while tidying things up, "Charms. And you?"

"Charms, as well. Do you want help picking things up?" James asked.

Lily shook her head, "No, but thanks for the offer." She stopped for a few seconds to gather her things, "I actually have to ask Slughorn a few questions before I leave so go ahead, I will see you there." Lily gave James a small smile grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Okay, Evans whatever you say." James handed Lily one of her books, continuing, "See you in ten, Lily." With that he turned around heading for the door. Once he had walked out of the class, Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Everyone beside Lily had left, leaving an eerie silence spread throughout the room. Lily walked towards the front of the room, bringing her sample to Slughorn's desk where he was sitting. He looked up when she walked over, beaming, "That looks like a good one, Miss Evans." He was motioning to her vial with his hands, and she handed it to Professor Slughorn.

Lily smiled, "Thank you, sir. I actually have made this potion before so it wasn't too difficult." Lily liked having a class where she was a complete over-achiever. Not saying that she didn't try hard in her other classes, because she did, but Potions was the one class where everything came as easy as breathing to her, and she took that to her advantage.

Slughorn placed Lily's sample with the others before responding, "I am sure you won't have much struggle with this year. Do you still wish to continue the private lessons?"

In second year, when Lily had fully come to the awareness with her potential of potion making, Slughorn had asked her if she wished to have private lessons as extra practice, which they started, having two lessons a month. As the years progressed, the lessons increased. Last year, Lily and Professor Slughorn were having private sessions twice a week, sometimes having three times a week.

Lily didn't have to try to be excited because she _was_ excited. She nodded her head in enthusiasm, "Oh yes, that would be wonderful, Professor. I would love that." Call Lily what you may, but she was an exceptional witch, a brilliant potions-maker, and an even better lover of knowledge. She may seem like an over-enthusiastic know-it-all sometimes, but she really just loved to learn.

"Excellent, marvelous." Slughorn looked to the clock and said, "You best be off, Miss Evans. It wouldn't look good to be late to class your first day, especially being Head Girl."

Laughing at this she said, "Oh I don't think Professor Flitwick would mind all too much. James got away with it, didn't he?" Lily gave one last goodbye to her teacher and left through the door, heading to Charms.

Only just arriving, she found one of the only empty seats in the class near the back. Moments later, she sensed someone behind her sitting down but when she heard an all too familiar voice, she suddenly became very intent on moving away.

Severus was leaning forward slightly so his words would not reach anyone around them, especially Flitwick in the front of the room. "That was a nice display of affection you had there for Potter back in Potions. Anything to say to that one Lily?"

Trying to cover up her anger, Lily whispered back, "Look Sev, I understand that you and James do not have the best history but could you lighten up for one minute. Not everyone has a perfect life, even someone like James."

Sev was obviously trying to hide his disgust, "_James?_ What happened to _Potter_? Since when were you two so buddy-buddy, and what? Is poor little _James_ having problems? Good. Now he knows what the rest of the world feels like."

Lily had no idea what had gotten into Sev. Even though Lily and him were no longer were friends, he never was this hostile towards her. He never took out his utter hatred for James on Lily.

She turned around so they could speak face-to-face. Lily spoke with half anger, half sorrow, "Could you lay off him for five seconds and not take it out on me? It's the first day and you already want to murder him. And yes James is human, he has always had problems, but he doesn't inflict the whole world with them." Lily's voice started to expand and get louder, a few students had looked over to the two of them. She took a deep breath and continued, "Look, Sev, I know that we aren't really friends anymore, but we once were and if I know anything about you it's that you actually _feel_, so stop trying to pretend that you are above everyone. I don't know why you are acting like this, it's unreasonable, but honestly you need to stop. I don't know why you feel the need to piss on everyone who isn't you." With that Lily turned back around in her seat, trying to focus her attention back to class but Sev had other plans.

"Lily, why are you defending him? You know that he is a bad person; you know what he has done before. And what about how he treated you for years, always pestering you? You forgiving him for his behavior?" Sev was just trying to rile Lily up at this point, and as much as she tried to not have it affect her, she couldn't _not respond_.

With those last statements, Lily spun around with her voice slightly louder than before said, and "Don't you dare give me that, Severus. How dare you say that? What gives you the right to judge others based on their past actions, given what _you _have done." Students were staring at them now but she didn't care, she was too far in to stop now. "Do you know why James and I are friends? Because despite his _past _he is actually a good person. Just because him and his friends were unpleasant as children doesn't mean they are the same now. People change, Severus, which is more than I can say for you."

The entire class had become silent and Professor Flitwick was looking up at the two of them, "Is everything alright, Miss Evans?"

Lily still looking at Sev and trying to prevent her voice from cracking said, "Actually Professor, I was just about to ask you if I could move closer to the front. The back is awful distracting, and some people back here would rather talk about history than charms. As this is Charms class, I would rather go with the latter, wouldn't you?" Lily no longer was looking at Sev, and had spun around to get Flitwick's response.

Looing like he didn't know what to say, the poor professor just nodded and said, "I suppose you are right, Miss Evans. Come sit in the front here." Lily had already grabbed her things and was heading towards the front when he had spoken. As she was walking, she noticed the Marauders all seated together, looking at Lily as if they were contemplating staying seated or going to give her a hug. James, however, was looking at Sev, with an emotion Lily could not decipher.

Luckily, the open seat Professor Flitwick had been pointing to was right next to where Marlene, Emmeline, and Alice were sitting. When Lily sat down, Alice asked her, "What happened?" Lily only shook her head slightly and said, "Later."

For the rest of class, Lily tried to pay attention, but every so often she found herself glancing over at James, who was no longer looking at Sev, but at Lily.

After going to both Ancient Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts it was lunch, and Lily didn't think she could last much longer. Alice and herself had walked to the Great Hall together from DADA, idly chatting about mundane topics. Both Emmeline and Marlene had to run to the Gryffindor Tower in search of some book for one of their later classes. Luckily, their DADA class was only shared with Ravenclaw students, so Sev was not there to bother Lily. The Marauders however delightedly decided that sitting next to Lily this year was their number one task to accomplish, and she assumed that in the rest of her classes that they were in this would happen as well.

As Lily and Alice were finding their seats, Marlene rushed over to them, soon being followed by Emmeline. They were staring at Lily, not knowing how exactly to start the conversation that they all wanted to talk about.

Before anything could be made even more awkward, Lily just started talking, "Basically Sev called me out on being friends with James, asking how I could be friends with such a _terrible _person, and I came right back at him calling _him_ out on not exactly being role model material." The three girls didn't respond right way which led to Lily rolling her eyes in frustration, "_What? _Did I grow a third eye?"

Marlene and Emmeline were glancing at each other, and Alice said, "It's not that. It's just that… well… Severus isn't the most vocal person when it comes to talking… did something _specific _set him off?"

Lily thought about this, remembering how their conversation had started in the first place, "Well, I put my hand on James' shoulder- _so scandalous_- and Sev thought way too much into it. He said something about it being a _nice display of affection_." Lily stopped briefly to take a sip of water. "I don't understand why James and I being friends is such a shocker to everyone. We are Head Boy and Girl, you know, and we were going to have to get along at some point. Plus, we were friends last year, so I don't know why everyone is freaking out." At this, Lily's face had become slightly red, and her voice definitely shriller than normal.

The three girls sat silent for a moment, then Emmeline said, "Lily, it's not that everyone is surprised… it's just that, well considering how you and James' relationship was for the first five years, him being in love with you and all…"

Lily cut her off there, "Wait, is this what everyone is thinking? That James is in love with me and we are…" Lily let out a lough moan in frustration, "Why can't a boy and a girl just be friends with out the world thinking that they are going to shag?" It wasn't really a question as much as it was an accusation.

Marlene, the only one not cowering in her seat, responded Lily's rhetorical question, "Because it is _you_ and _Potter_. He's liked you since he first laid eyes on you and Potter is_ gorgeous_. Oh don't look at me like that Em. You know it's true." Before Lily or Emmeline for that matter could answer back, Marlene continued, "Look all I am saying here Lily, is that maybe Severus got mad because we all know he has been jealous of Potter for ages and now that you are friends with Potter and not Severus, he is going to be a bit furious. I am not saying that you can't be friends with Potter and if you want to date him, because let's face it you totally do, go ahead. Just be careful not to set off Severus because we don't know the lengths he will go just to get back at Potter, and none of us want you to get hurt in the process." And with that, Marlene promptly huffed out a final defiant breath and started to eat her lunch.

Not having anything to reply with, silence set over the four girls as they started to eat. After a few, strained and prolonged minutes, Emmeline and Lily started chatting about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and shorty after, Marlene and Alice joined in. Twenty minutes into the period, Lily was joined by three of the four Marauders. Although Lily wanted to know where James was, Marlene asked before she got the chance, "Sirius, where in hell has James found himself off to already on the first day of school?" Lily made a mental note to thank her later.

"He has next period off as well, so he has gone to some god-awful, quiet space to start planning Quidditch plays, already. You're still playing this year right, Price?" These last few words came out in a slur, as Sirius had seated himself next to Alice and somehow had already been able to stuff food in his mouth.

Marlene answered Sirius with a determined grin set on her face, "You bet, Black. What do you think I come to this bloody school for anyways? The fashionable uniforms?" The group laughed at Marlene's terrible attempt at a joke and the group started an easy conversation.

Remus, who was sitting next to Lily, leaned over close to Lily and asked, "Is everything okay with you, Lily? You looked pretty upset earlier in Charms," She slightly nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I am fine. Sev was just in a bad mood and took it out on me, is all."

Remus gave Lily half-pitiful smile and said, "Well, as long as we don't have to beat him up." The two laughed a bit at this and returned to the group conversation. For the rest of the period, the seven of them laughed and talked until they were off to their next classes, but the whole time Lily's mind kept wandering back to James.

By the end of Astronomy, Lily was about ready to find a nice, dark space, curl up into a ball, and never come out. But she could do no such things, as duty called. After she was let out from her final class of the day, Lily locked herself in her room and immediately set to work, knowing that she had to finish her already piling class assignments, and then go to the Prefect Office to start scheduling patrol shifts later. Lily started to regret having a full schedule of classes this year, knowing it would only get harder as the year progressed.

At about 6:00, Lily decided that she would finish her final piece of Ancient Runes essay after dinner, and went to head down to the common room. She had noticed that James was not in her room, or so she could tell, nor was he in the living area of the Head dorm. When she got down to the common room, she scanned the room quickly and found he wasn't there either. However Marlene was, so Lily walked over to where she was sitting and as Marlene looked up from her parchment, Lily said, "Hey, Mar. Want to go down and get some dinner?"

Marlene nodded in agreement, "Yeah I am starved. I think Alice and Em are already down there. They left about an hour ago to go do something, but I forget what at the moment," Marlene got up from where she was sitting and said, "Let me just go put my stuff in my room. Wait to go until I get back?" Lily nodded and Marlene headed up the stairs.

Lily remembered how young the two of them were when they met, so excited to be sorted into Gryffindor. Lily, coming from no wizarding background was just excited to be a witch in general. Both Alice and Emmeline had wanted to be in Gryffindor for practically their whole lives. However, Marlene also being a muggle-born, she and Lily had a bond that was different than with the other two girls. They both were new to this wonderful world and were ecstatic that they were apart of it.

But they also shared the feeling of being an outsider, always being separated from the rest. Of course, this only was the case if the general crowd of the Slytherin students surrounded them, or if they encountered older wizards and witches that stuck to old beliefs of pureblood dominance. Although Lily had noticed that, as she got older she was treated worse and worse; this plus the current circumstances of the wizard world was not going to help her in the future. Lily's thoughts were interrupted by Marlene's voice, "Ready to go, Evans?"

Lily shook herself back to reality, "Yeah let's go. I am so hungry, I think my stomach might just jump out of my body and get food before I do." The two girls laughed at the ridiculous statement as they walked through out the painting of the Fat Lady.

After dinner, Lily decided that Head Girl duties had been put off for long enough. She bid her friends goodnight, joking that she most likely wouldn't get to bed until sunrise. Once she arrived in the Prefect Office, she set to work attempting to schedule patrol shifts.

About an hour had passed and no progress had been made. Lily threw down her pen –she used pens often for general writing and notes - and left that for another time. She moved onto the already piled reports from various teachers. As Head Girl, one of her tasks was to copy all teacher reports and store them as permanent files. Of course being a witch helped getting this done efficiently.

With a few simple spells, Lily had five different quills set to work, flawlessly copying the reports. In a matter of minutes, half of the papers had already been completed. Lily took this opportunity of momentary relaxation to go over the day's events; waking up to James Potter, her friends seriously overreacting, the whole Sev situation… she couldn't get past that one.

She understood that Sev and James didn't see eye to eye on practically anything, but this didn't mean Sev had to take it out on Lily. Yes, she and James were friends and she and Sev weren't, but she thought that Sev at least respected her enough to not get mad over something this ridiculous. Lily wondered if Sev had never called her a mudblood, if the two would still be friends. She knew that at the time, their relationship was severely screwed up, unhealthy and in no way properly functional, but sometimes she just _missed_ being friends with Sev. He had been her best friends for years and in all honesty her first real exposure to the world of magic. This then lead Lily to wondering about what her life would be like if she wasn't a mudblood in the first place?

She couldn't see herself being anything but a witch, it was who she was. But what if she had been a half-blood? Or if she came from an old wizarding family? Her life would be so much more different, she knew however from James that she would probably still have her own problems that were complex in nature.

Lily's train of thought ended when she heard a shuffling of feet, soon being identified by several Slytherin students. When Lily was going to ask if they needed help with something, a sixth year she couldn't remember the name of said, "Oi, lookie here. It's the mudblood Head Girl," He and the others snickered at this and he continued, "Head Girl is a mudblood, what's next? Minister of Magic being a werewolf?"

Lily rose from her chair tidying her things up saying, "If you don't have any questions concerning either myself, the Head Boy, or any of the other prefects, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Lily stood her ground, her voice never wavering. She had taught herself over the years how to stand up to the pureblood elitists, and found that she had to use this more and more as the years went on.

Instead of respecting her authority, the group just laughed. One of the girls said, "Oh that's cute. She thinks she can tell us what to do. How adorable." They students were moving themselves, positioning their formation so that Lily instantly felt as if she was trapped. One of the other boys said, "I think we should teach this filthy mudblood a lesson, don't you all agree?" They did.

Lily slid her wand into her hand, preparing to fight them off if she had to. She was just about to warn them off when a different, much more threatening voice came into the room saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Miss Evans can cast one nasty body-binding curse," Pausing to address the boy who had first spoken, "How's the old man, Yuxley? Still going strong at the ministry?" Lily refused to turn away from staring down the students, but she was never more grateful for James in her entire life.

Yuxley responded, scoffing at James, "What do you think, that you can control us using your father's influence?" The students had turned their attention away from Lily for the moment.

James laughed deeply, but it obvious that he was in no joking mood, "No, I don't think it I _know _it. Plus, do you really think your father would be too pleased knowing that you're harassing the most skilled witch in the school who could easily hex your ass when ever she wanted and could get away with it without trying? Honestly, it's like you don't even use that brain of yours. Are you sure you even have one?"

With this comment Yuxley exclaimed, "She couldn't even harm me if she wanted to! As if this stupid mudblood girl…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before James had him pinned against the wall, wand under his chin. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that word again, unless you want to go to bed one night to never wake up." James' tone was surprisingly terrifying. Lily had forgotten that he wasn't always the easygoing boy she had gotten used to him being.

The students who remained scattered around the room raised their wands, ready to strike. But Lily had other plans, "I wouldn't if I were you. Wouldn't want to be beat by a girl, let alone a _stupid mudblood_ girl," Lily said this mocking Yuxley's superior sounding tone. She continued, "And if you don't want to get kicked out of school, I suggest not going after the Head Boy and Girl." At this Lily raised her wand, acting as if she was about to cast off a spell at them. The students, looking startled, ran for the door. James let go of a squirming Yuxley, yelling after him, "I am warning you, next time I wont stop my self from cursing you." All Yuxley did to this was sneer and leave the room with his nose in the air.

After a few moments of silence, Lily and James both let out a breath of relief. Lily sat back down in her chair, calming herself down slightly. James walked over towards her, crouching down to be eye level with Lily, "You okay, Evans?" He put all of his effort into sounding light hearted but his eyes were heavy with concern.

Lily nodded and said, "It just makes me so mad that people actually think that this type of thinking and behavior is acceptable and that believing pureblood dominance is moral and just. Because let me tell you something, James Potter, every time a group of people starts claiming their purity over others all hell breaks loose and things like genocide and mass killings start…" Lily stopped, allowing herself to breathe. Even though she defied and fought against people like Yuxley, she always got so worked up whenever she talked about the subject. "I just am scared that one day, the constant persecuting and discriminating wont be enough for them anymore and they will think that mass murder is the only other option. You've seen how many disappearances there have been lately, all linking to those retaliating against You-Know-Who." Lily turned her head so she was looking at James full on.

His face had softened, filled with worry. When he spoke, it was light years away from what he had sounded like only minutes ago, "You know what I have actually found useful from your random muggle knowledge? The books; the heroes versus the villains. And do you know what we can learn from this? That the heroes and those who fight for good always win. Because no matter how terrible things may seem, good will always prevail and remain in those with hope." He smiled at Lily like it was a present shared between the two of them, and it was.

With her voice slightly cracking Lily said, "Thank you, James." And like the night before, they found themselves in an embrace; this time not so desperate but with a gentle, caring touch. They stayed like that for a few slow, passing seconds, and when they released each other, they stood up. Lily started gathering her things and James silently helped her. Once they finished, they left the Prefect Office, walking back to Gryffindor Tower with arms linked.

When they entered the common room, only a few spare students were still occupied in seats. None of either James' or Lily's friends were there however, so they continued up the stairs reaching their dorm. James spoke, "Gillyweed, sir," to the just awakening stone lion. The door opened immediately and the pair walked through.

Once in their dorm, Lily threw down her things and sunk back into the couch. James sat down next to her suddenly laughing. Lily gave him a strange look and before she could ask, he was answering her, "I was just remembering this morning. You are cute with that just-waking-up morning glow."

Lily pretended to swat at him saying, "Oh please, that's such bullshit." But she couldn't hide the ever-increasing smile.

"It's true, it's adorable when your hair is sticking everywhere and you look like a confused puppy."

"Are you sure you aren't just talking about yourself, James? It is a pretty accurate description."

James smiled widely at this, "Well, yes it applies to me perfectly, but it also applies to you."

Lily half scoffed, half laughed, "Oh yeah definitely. I am absolutely gorgeous with crazed hair."

"You are."

"What?"

"Beautiful," James said tentatively, "Absolutely beautiful."

Lily was thankful for the dark surroundings that hid her now scarlet cheeks. Lily said grasping for her voice, "Never in a million years would I think that James Potter would actually call me beautiful."

How Lily wished she could capture the look on James' face, it was so full of emotion and she didn't think that she had ever seen anything so pure. She couldn't remember what she had for breakfast yesterday or what she was wearing when buying her school supplies, but she knew she would remember the emotion on his face for the rest of her life.

James smiled at Lily, only lighting up his face more, "Lily, how you dismiss your own beauty so swiftly concerns me. Have you looked at a mirror in the past seventeen years?" Lily laughed at this, shoving James slightly. "I am serious," he extended his hand so it reached Lily's face, pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. His hand grazed her cheek before he brought it back by his side.

Both feeling very aware of themselves, James cleared his throat and said with a completely different tone, "Listen about earlier, do you want to tell Dumbledore about it? He said to notify him if something like this were to happen?"

Lily shook her head, this was the last thing she wanted. She understood that Dumbledore was trying to get rid of threats to the school, but involving Dumbledore into this wouldn't make anything better. "No. You know that will only make things worse. Usually I would say go ahead, but honestly all they did was threaten me. Unless they actually do something other than stand there saying words, I don't think we should." Lily had dealt with this before and right out tattling did nothing but worsen the situation. Plus, Lily had other plans for them.

A puzzled look came over James' face, "But if we just sit here and do nothing, won't that just give them time to convince more people to…" James stopped and a devious smile crept onto his face when understood what Lily was getting at, "You evil little pixie. Head Girl's aren't suppose to break the rules, you know."

James' smile was contagious, spreading to Lily, "It's like you hardly know me at all," The two burst out laughing and Lily said, "Just because we aren't telling Dumbledore, doesn't mean I am going do nothing and let them get away with this."

James said delightedly, "I like your thinking. Of course, with my past expertise, whatever you are planning on doing, will happen with little to no damage to either of us."

"That was my exact thought," Lily said. She stood up and grabbed her things from where she had earlier thrown them in frustration, "Thanks for everything tonight James," She paused for a moment, "I think I am going to head up to bed, I probably shouldn't sleep on the couch two nights in a row."

James got up as well, "I should probably head up, too. Come on, I will walk you up." They went up the stairs, stopping in front of their doors. Lily leaned on the wall next to her door, James just next to her; the two stood there without speaking. But without a moment's notice, James leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek, "Goodnight, Lily. Sweet dreams." James walked to his door, opening it, only stopping to look over his shoulder and flash Lily a quick smile.

How he made her heart melt.

Authors Note:

Hey readers. Wow, thanks. You guys are awesome. So I probably won't be able to post new chapters consistently due to school (and it's October which means a ton of new books so I will be reading I am sorry but I need to find out what happens in House of Hades and Allegiant) but any who... Thanks for reading and I will keep on writing. Reviews are always welcomed.

~Julia


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created all of the characters and the wonderful world of magic we have all come to love.

Authors Note: Hi. Hello. Okay, so real quick: I am terrible, I know. Its been what feels like forever since I last updated with an actual chapter. This isn't as long as I wanted it to be so think of it as a Part One to this section. I literally have already started the second half, so I'm hoping by this weekend I can post it (but that's the earliest no promises). Okay, you can go read now.

Late in the afternoon on Saturday, Lily and her friends were down by the Black Lake. Earlier, they had decided to sneak food from the kitchens (which was easy as the house elves loved Lily and let her in and out of the kitchens whenever she pleased) and have a picnic by the lake. They hadn't left yet and were talking; they had been stuck on one topic in particular for some time: James Potter.

"I just don't understand why you can't drop it into conversation that you may have a crush on him and would like to senselessly shag him until he cried for mercy," Marlene said. As stubborn as Lily was, Marlene was thrice that. She went on, "It's not like you'd have to worry about rejection, everyone knows that James has been feeling the same way about you for years at this point," Marlene paused, thinking for a moment, "Well, maybe not the shagging part. I mean he probably didn't have those types of thoughts until he was 14 or 15. But this is James we are talking about so you never know."

Lily was aggravated with her friends. Okay, yes she had a deep crush for James (probably bottom of the ocean deep) and he wouldn't be the worst shag ever (actually Lily figured he'd be the best), but they had finally become friends and she liked that. She didn't want to screw this up, and have everything go back to square zero.

She said, "Mar, don't take this the wrong way, but has it ever occurred to you that not everyone is driven by sex?" Marlene's reputation wasn't _bad_, but she didn't exactly have the best record on the whole sleeping around subject. Not that it was bad to sleep around (why the hell can a guy do that but not a girl?) but her perspective was sometimes clouded over due to this.

Marlene obviously not offended said, "Well some of us have to be, Lily. Better me than someone else." Everyone laughed at this statement, especially Marlene who loved poking fun at herself for kicks.

The girls sat silent for a few minutes, soaking in the sun while they still could. Lily remembered the first time she had traveled down to the Black Lake; she and Sev had been first years and Slughorn had spontaneously decided that they HAD to have class outside, looking for various ingredients found around the lake. It had been so much fun; Lily had been starting to get a real feel for Hogwarts and her classes. That had been such a long time ago...

Her thoughts of the past were quickly dissolved by the approaching voices of a group of boys. Lily turned her head in the direction of the voices, finding the Marauders in her path of sight. Remus and Sirius were waking ahead seeming to be deep in conversation, but by their wide smiles Lily realized it must have been a light and easy going topic. Peter walked only a few strides behind them.

James, who normally led the group everywhere, was quite far behind the three boys. His feet were kicking aimlessly at the ground as he slowly dragged on. However lazy his movements were, he had a look of content and joy in his eyes. He looked up from the ground and his gaze lingered to Lily, and smiled when he saw she was looking at him as well.

Remus had walked over to the girls now and seated himself between Lily and Marlene. He said, "How do you do, ladies? Mind if we join you?"

Before any of them could respond, Sirius chimed in, "Oh I don't think they care. After all, it is a pleasure to be in the company of the hottest student to ever be admitted into Hogwarts." Sirius said this all while having a sloppy grin plastered his face.

Peter sitting down next to Alice said, "Thanks for the compliment. But I don't think I'm the hottest student ever. I probably rank top 5." The whole group besides Sirius, who did not look very amused, burst out in laughter.

James' voice cut in, "Come on, Wormtail. Surely you think higher of your self. The lowest I'd rank you is second, only just behind that one Gryffindor Head Girl from about, oh I don't know, 500 years?" This made everyone laugh, including the no longer angered Sirius, who James sat down next to, also positioning himself quite near Lily.

Once everyone settled in, Alice asked, "So really, what are you four boys doing down here?"

Remus answered for the four of them, "Well James and Sirius were discussing Quidditch strategy for this year and they started arguing about some ridiculous play, so Wormtail suggested that Marlene could help with whatever they were discussing. So the two idiots decided to come find you, and when we found out you were down by the lake with the rest of you girls, Wormtail and I took it upon ourselves to accompany our fellow Marauders to the Lake. Plus you guys have food, which I am conveniently starving." With that, he plucked a small sandwich off of Lily's plate and took a bite of it.

Marlene turned to Sirius and James and said, "You dumb boys. Why can't you ever just agree on anything? Actually, don't answer that." Marlene chuckled slightly and then continued, "So what do you need me to decide?"

Sirius started talking rapidly about some complex move that Lily was sure would kill anyone crazy enough to try it. While he was talking James spoke quietly, obviously only loud enough for Lily to hear, "I actually don't disagree with Sirius about this. I mean it's insanely dangerous but if we could pull this off, we would make history. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about with you," he pushed himself back slightly so that he was farther from the group and closer to Lily, "I was thinking about patrol schedules and them realize we haven't made them yet. How about later we sneak some food from the kitchens, lock ourselves away in our dorm, and work until we have a somewhat decent schedule?" He was looking at Lily like this was some devious plan, but there was also humor in his eyes.

Lily nodded and said, "Sounds like a marvelous plan. What time?"

James responded back, "Oh I would say at around 6. Is that okay for you?"

"Oh you know I might be late. I'm just so busy, I have to check my schedule, I don't know if I can fit you in," the two instantly burst out in laughter. Lily had packed that sentence with about as much sarcasm as she could. "Duh. That's fine, as if that were actually the case."

James smiled and said, "Perfect. See you then." As he finished speaking, he started to stand up. "Sirius, you're right about that move. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. Ladies, I'm sorry if we interrupted your beautiful day. I must go and think of what I've done." Everyone laughed and the three other boys stood up as well. James continued, "It was nice to see you all. Boys let's go back to the castle and Sirius, we can further our discussion. I actually wanted to try a few new things at practice this year..." And with that the four boys simultaneously started walking, heading back to the school. Before they got too far, James looked back at Lily and raised six fingers and smiles. Lily gave a slight nod and smiled back.

Even though this was strictly head boy and girl work, Lily's stomach was fluttering in excitement. Her emotions must have been displayed on her face because Alice asked Lily once the boys were out of earshot, "What were you and James just talking about? As if you two thought no one noticed you were talking to each other, was he professing his dying love for you?"

Lily gave Alice a stern look, "No, he had to ask me a question concerning Head Boy and Girl business. Meaning _you can not know what he was talking about so have fun trying_."

Emmeline batted her eyes at Lily, "Oh come on, please? We won't tell anyone." Her innocence was in no way convincing.

"Nope. It's _top secret _information," Lily said. Even though it was really nothing, it was so amusing to watch the girls get so upset about it, when in reality the whole subject wasn't even a big deal. But it was better for the girls to not know about her later plans because they would blow it way out of proportion, harassing Lily about it until she died.

Marlene scoffed, "Oh _fine_ be that way," she turned towards Alice, "So, how has Frank been recently? How's his job at the Ministry going?"

Alice's face lit up at the mention of her boyfriend's name, "He is absolutely _loving _his job. In his last letter, he said..." And for some time the girls talked about Frank and the other students from last year who went and got jobs as aurors.

For the rest of the afternoon, the girls talked about the Ministry and various jobs they were thinking about getting. However, the whole time Lily's mind kept going back to James and how when they were talking, their hands had touched ever so slightly, and she could still feel the calloused skin of his fingers against her own.

"No, we have to put Remus and Ella together," An hour had passed since James and Lily had started working and only a small amount of progress had been made. They almost had all of the prefects paired up.

Lily and James thought it would be a nice idea to put each person with someone from a different house than their own, trying to mix it up a bit. However once they had started to do so, they realized how unrealistic it was going to be to have opposing houses work together. So, then they started putting 5th and 7th year prefects together, hoping that the younger students could learn quicker if they had an experienced prefect as their partner. But then there were conflicts with 7th year schedules not being compatible with this.

Lily gave in and they decided to just pair everyone up with one of their friends, guaranteeing that everyone would have an easier time patrolling. They paired most of the Slytherin others from their house, except a few students who they had decided to pair up with other housed prefects.

They were close to being done, leaving only a handful of prefects left and when Lily had suggested that Remus and James patrol together James disagreed. James continued, "I appreciate the thought, but I know for a fact that Moony has a huge thing for Ella. I feel as Head Boy and having the power to play matchmaker, I must do so. I would be neglecting my duties as a best friend," He stopped to take a bite of his half eaten sandwich and then continued with a mouthful of food, "Plus, we have had a vote and Remus _seriously _needs a girlfriend. Even Peter had a few dates last year."

Lily, in total agreement, said, "Okay boss, whatever you say. Just don't let either find out that you are playing Cupid because things could get ugly very quickly if this gets out of hand." Regardless of the stupidity involved in this situation, Lily wrote _Ella Johnson_ down next to Remus' name. Ella was a 7th year prefect from Ravenclaw. She was basically the all around perfect girl from next door who baked the new neighbors cookies. Lily had a few classes with her over the years and Ella was one of the few lucky students to be invited to Professor Slughorn's _Slugclub_ parties.

James looked at Lily and said, "Relax, everything will be fine. Besides, if it works Remus will have a girlfriend and guess who he will have to thank for it some day? Us," James smiled confidently. He literally could light up a room with that smile.

Lily, reaching for words, said, "Okay well it looks like we only have to decide one more," She stopped speaking only for a second after she had looked at the schedule and saw the two remaining names, "Pair. We are the only two left."

"Looks like you are stuck with me Lily," James didn't sound disappointed though, which made Lily strangely pleased. "Patrols will be fun, I promise. And I swear if we find any miscreants out and about, I will let you take them to McGonagall." The pair laughed and Lily was never happier that James was Head Boy.

Who would have thought that James Potter would make a good Head Boy? If you'd told Lily that two years ago, she would have laughed for hours at the mere idea. Now, the two of them were friends and were attempting to get Remus a girlfriend. Who would've guessed?

Lily tidied up their "mess" which was really just a few papers a pen that Lily was using. James looked at the writing utensil weirdly, "You know, I have never asked, but why do you use those things when you could just use quills?"

She remembered from her first day of classes ever, she had a piece of parchment and a pen out on her desk. She was in Transfiguration luckily and McGonagall didn't get mad, but over the first week at Hogwarts she had been strongly recommended to dispose of her pens in exchange for quills; she had bought quills before school, but Lily was so used to writing with them that she couldn't give them up, and besides they were far easier to use than quills.

That first week, she also had her first experience of harassment by a nasty 6th year. He had already been making fun of her and when he saw a pen in her hand, he snapped it in half. That day, Lily made a promise to herself that she would always bring a pen to class. She used her quills the majority of the time, but she always had a pen sitting on her desk as a reminder.

As the years past and it was becoming clear that she was a powerful witch and was one of the smartest in the school, students stopped questioning her whenever she used some muggle product.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Because _I can_, that's why. I am a muggle-born, right? So even though I am a witch and embrace that side of myself, I also like to remind myself that I come from a muggle family and muggle ways. Plus they are way more efficient than using quills, and less messy."

Everything besides the remaining food was cleaned up and this left James and Lily sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch. James' voice ended the silence, "Maybe one of these days I will try using them. We could start a trend at Hogwarts, shake it up a bit," The two laughed. James coughed, clearing his throat, "Was it weird, finding out you were a witch? I mean your entire life must've changed, considering muggles and wizards live life so differently."

Lily was reminded of her life as a child, being about 9 when she first discovered her powers. She had become friends with Sev prior to this and when she first started showing signs of being a witch, he helped her. Sev showed her the magic in the world that she too possessed. Of course, her sister hated him and magic equally. After Lily found out she was a witch, her and Petunia's relationship was never the same, worsening over the years.

"Well my parents were enthusiastic about the whole thing, me being a witch and coming to Hogwarts. My sister was… angry. I guess that's how you would put it; she never treated me the same and has seriously distanced herself from me," Lily said, looking down. Even though Lily was proud to be a muggleborn, sometimes it infuriated her so much that she couldn't have just been from a normal wizard family or at least that Petunia was a witch as well.

Lily shook herself out of her thoughts and said, "Actually, I found the transition fairly simple. I honestly think it is easier to go from living as a muggle to a wizard than it would be to do the opposite. Wizards rely on their magic for so much, whereas muggles have to been entirely self-sufficient. But to answer your actual question, it wasn't as much as a shock as it was a relief. Being a witch is just what I was born to do. Growing up all I liked to do was paint and look at flowers, but I _love _being a witch and having magic. I am _good_ at being a witch, it's just who I am."

James was looking at Lily with a sincere interest. He said, "Well I for one am glad that you are a witch, you made my life a hell of a lot more interesting, Evans." The two laughed at the usage of _Evans_. James had discarded the nickname last year once they had become actual friends. It was nice to hear it every once in a while; it was like an old inside joke between the two of them (even though everyone in the school had heard James say it at one time or another).

After the laughter died down, Lily's mood turned somber. "Not everyone thinks that way though. Do you ever think about joining the cause? I mean once we get out of school." After a few seconds of no response, Lily took this as a cue to continue, "I just can't imagine myself leaving school and doing anything other than fighting against the evil they are inflicting on the world. If I have the power to at least _attempt_ to stop them from causing any more pain, then I will."

With his hands in his lap, James said, "I wish it was that simple for me," He took a deep breath and said, "It's just, what with my father's status in the ministry, I cannot add to the already threatening cloud he has constantly hanging over him. If I were to become a target even more than I already am, that could be bad for my father, and my mother, who already has enough on her plate. It's not that I don't want to fight, believe me I want nothing more than to get rid of every single one of those bigoted _death eaters_," He spat out the last words like it was poison, "But I don't know if I would willingly put my family at that type of a risk. I know fighting for good is what's right, but if that means it could possibly get my parents killed there is no way in hell I am going to do it." His voice had escalated, as well as his breathing, which had increased to a heavy pant.

Lily moved so she was sitting right beside James, whose head was in his hands. "James, it's okay if you can't fight. Hell, do you think everyone who wants to fight will? No. But the fact that you _care_ is enough and that your opinion stands true is what matters. That even though there is evil and darkness in the world, there will always be people who refuse to let it penetrate them and invade their opinion," Lily's voice alone calmed James, but her words assured him that he wasn't as terrible as he thought he was.

James looked up out of his hands and into Lily's eyes, "How do you know I wont turn to the evil?" With a more sarcastic tone he then said, "Don't you remember all of the horrid things I did to you when we were younger? Turn your hair purple and make your life miserable. I think it may be too late for me Lily." He chuckled deeply at his melodramatics.

For a moment, Lily was reminded of the boy James once was. How he used to be such a nuisance to Lily. She reflected on how much he had changed and how relived she was that he finally matured. She looked back at James and said, "No James, I don't think it is. I think you turned out just fine."

And for a while they talked, about everything and anything. James told Lily the story of the first time he rode an actual broomstick and flew into a tree. Lily told him stories of her muggle life, returning every summer to the non-magic world. He was fascinated by her description of the new technology that was arriving in the world and she was continuously surprised to learn who James was related to in the wizard community.

After some time, Lily and James found their conversation dwindling alongside the fire. They both eventually fell asleep sitting there on the floor. At what must've been 3 in the morning, James woke up and picked up Lily from the ground, carrying her up to her room.

Being picked up, Lily slowly stirred awake and by the time James placed her in her bed, she had woken up enough to realize James was still standing next to the bed a few minutes after he had tucked her in. Opening her eyes slightly Lily said, "Are you going to stand there all night or go to bed?"

James, obviously startled by Lily's awareness, struggled to find words to form a coherent sentence. Finally he said, "I was just, um, going to head to my room. I should, uh, go."

But before he could turn around, Lily spoke again, "Get in here you big idiot." She moved to the other side of the bed and moved her blankets back.

If James' face didn't convey his confusion, his words definitely did, "Um, you do realize that me getting in the bed would inquire that I would be _sleeping _in it?"

"Just get in the bed and shut up." Lily's voice was quickly fading and James didn't have to be told twice. He slipped into the sheets quickly and smoothly, lying on his side to look at Lily.

She barely had her eyes open, but she looked happy and content. Soon, neither of them could stay awake for a moment longer. They fell asleep, lying close together, only barely touching by the tips of their fingers and the ends of their toes.

(_James' POV_)

Pure. That was the only word that came to mind while looking at Lily as she slept.

He had been awake for sometime but it was a Sunday morning and _he was sleeping in the same bed as Lily fucking Evans. _If that wasn't a good enough reason for him to not get up then he didn't think he could go on in life.

The way her hands curled up next to her face and how her hair sprawled all across her pillow was really a beautiful sight. James had always thought of her being a beaming sun, shining in the afternoon sky, but he was wrong. Lily was like the early morning sunrise, where the sky is just being lit but you have yet to see the sun; ever promising and truly breathtaking.

While evidently lying in Lily's bed, it occurred to James that this was in fact the _second_ time in a week that he had found himself sleeping in close quarters with Lily. He didn't have a problem with this, but this certainly made everything more confusing. It didn't help that he was and had been for quite some time absolutely head first, to the moon and back in love with her for one thing. Plus, they had finally become friends, which in the book of James Potter was unheard of.

He honestly liked being goof friends with Lily; he was shocked at how true and honest and wholesomely _good_ she was. It was strange, James reflected, how for years he was wrapped up in his idea of who Lily was, but now that he actually knew her true personality, it was like he was falling in love with her all over again. Well, maybe truly for the first time.

All of these thoughts were running through James' head when he noticed Lily was stirring slightly in her sleep. He began to sit up when Lily opened her eyes and said inarticulately, "You know, we should really stop making this a habit." She looked up at James. A small smile was playing on her lips and her eyes were hidden behind her forever-lasting eyelashes.

"Why? Don't you like waking up to all of my magnificence?" More like James couldn't get enough of Lily's adorable morning look.

Lily started to get up, then must've decided it was a terrible idea because she threw the blankets over her head, peaking her eyes and nose out. "I must say, it is nice to have double body heat at night in this dorm. It's awfully cold." She flipped over so she was on her back now, gazing up at her ceiling. "Thank you, James."

"For what? Being a body-sized space heater?" He allowed sarcasm into his voice, but he honestly wanted to know what she was going to say.

Sitting up slowly then facing James, Lily said, "I don't know, for everything. For being a cooperative person and being surprisingly supportive. For just being you, I guess. When we first met, you were probably the most irritating and unbearable little shit there was," This made both of them laugh momentarily. "You just aren't what I expected, is all. You are so much more than a Quidditch player with a fancy last name."

Not knowing what to say, he smiled at Lily. Sometimes people said things so heartwarming that saying anything in return would just screw everything up. James had learnt long ago to do just so.

Of course, the moment was _too perfect_, and what better to ruin it than the incessant pounding sound coming from downstairs. "I will go get it, you can go back to sleep," James said starting to get out of bed. However he found that Lily was already crossing to her bedroom door.

"Whoever that is clearly has no respect of the universal "no disturbing Lily on Sunday morning before 9" rule. I would like to re-explain this to them, and maybe they think twice next time," Lily explained quickly, and before he could blink she was out the door.

James caught up to Lily right as she was going to open the door where the knocking was coming from. Before she was even done opening it up she started to speak, "I swear to god haven't you ever heard of respecting sleep?"

Low and behold, standing in the doorway was Sirius who had an all knowing grin plastered onto his face. His eyes were raking up and down Lily, and from the looks of it he was trying to contain his laughter. "Hey Evans, aren't those the clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

Lily, obviously not amused in the least bit, said with an irritated tone, "Sirius, what the hell is so important that you decided you had authority to be an insufferable ass?"

As the three of them were still standing by the door, Sirius slid his way past an annoyed Lily and a frustrated James, and walked into their dorm. "Nice place you've got here, James. A total bachelor's pad." With that, he dropped a wink at Lily.

James had enough with Sirius, "Padfoot, what the hell is it that you want? I was having a really nice and _peaceful_ Sunday morning until you ruined it, by the way."

Sirius' tone was now less annoying and more sincere, "McGonagall asked me to tell you two today to see her at some point. Something about patrol schedules, I figured you would know what she meant so I stopped listening after that."

Lily looked like she was about to slap Sirius in the face, "And you thought it would be necessary to do that _now_?" Her voice was quickly escalating; James made a mental note to never mess with Lily Evans in the morning unless he had a death wish.

Sirius started backing up towards the door, seeing as Lily had her _wand_ in her hand. Okay, maybe she was taking this a bit too far and James was really upset that Sirius had messed up a really nice moment between the two of them, but a wand?

With his hands held up next to his head in defense, Sirius said, "Hey, listen Evans, I know I'm an idiot, but please don't hex me."

Sounding like she was trying to not scream at Sirius, Lily snarled, "I will give you five seconds, and so help me god if you aren't out of my sight by then you will be lucky if I hex you."

_Say no more _must have been Sirius' thoughts; he was out of their dorm and down the stairs in what James counted as a second. He went to shut the now open door and when he turned around, he was expecting to find a severely enraged Lily, but instead found her bent over in laughter.

Extremely confused, James asked, "Uh, should I be more concerned for you or myself right now?" He didn't know if he should check for Lily's sanity or run for his life.

Lily wiped tears in her eyes from that had formed from laughing so hard. She stood up straight and tried to stop, but was only half successful, "I'm sorry, but did you see his face? Oh, that was hilarious! He actually thought that I would hurt him!" This made Lily double over in laughter.

James didn't know what to do, so he just stood there unmoving.

Once Lily composed herself again she went on, "Well, that certainly enforced the "no disturbing Lily in the morning" rule into his head, don't you think?"

James nodded and then asked, "Well, seeing as we are both up, want to get cleaned up and head down for breakfast?"

"Yeah let me just go get changed really quick. I can shower once I have food in my stomach," and with that Lily was off, back up the stairs. James was curious, even though it was a known fact that Lily was definitely _not_ a morning person, she seemed awfully energetic.

James decided he should probably put on new clothes, and maybe look in a mirror to make sure he didn't have drool all over his face (it has happened before).

Once in his room and changed, James heard a pecking at his window. His family owl flew through to open frame, discarding a letter then promptly leaving. Instead of wondering what had just happened, he opened the parchment carefully, making sure not to rip it.

He didn't hear the knocking of his door and only realized that Lily must've been ready to go. He called out, "Yeah I will be out in a second, I just have to check something quickly. You can go down now if you want."

But he didn't listen for a response, his head was still ringing and he couldn't think straight. _What the hell are you going to do about this?_

__  
_2nd Authors Note: I hope you liked it. Maybe not? Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews!


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

Disclaimer: The magnificent J.K. Rowling, without whom I would not be here writing this as I am, created the characters and world behind this.

Author's Note: Hey y'all. Okay scratch that, I don't say y'all, but you get the point; hello readers. Thanks for being awesome as always and I know I suck about updating new chapters, but hey it could be worse! I know it's not Sunday as I hoped but at least it's here. Have fun reading J

(Lily's POV)

"Remus, here's a schedule for you. Would you mind sharing this with the others?" Lily handed her fellow prefect a quickly written out patrol schedule before getting up to hand out 3 more schedules among the other houses.

Remus, placing his teacup on the table, replied, "Yeah, it's no problem." Lily was reminded of last year, Remus and Lily working together as Prefects. She was sure that he would have been Head Boy this year, but then of course there is his furry little problem, as he called it, to worry about.

Lily handed out the schedules to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 7th year Prefects. When she gave Ella the schedule, Lily could practically see the giddiness radiating off of her. So I guess this whole matchmaking thing would be easier than it looked.

Then, despite the fact that she really did not want to, Lily walked over to the Slytherin table. It only took her a few seconds to locate Severus, who was sitting with his friends; he was shifted slightly away from them, though, as if he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Almost immediately, several students were sneering at Lily, a look of disgust upon their faces. Lily happened to notice a few of the students who had "confronted" her, however they were very occupied in picking their food. Yuxley was the only one stupid enough to say anything to Lily. "What the hell do you want, mudblood? Here to deliver a message from that boyfriend Potter of yours?"

Lily, used to this type of treatment, merely rolled her eyes, "Thanks for that, but no," turning to Sev, "This is the patrol schedule for Prefects. Could you show this to the other Slytherin Prefects? If they have any problems with it, they can talk to James or I about it." The only response Sev gave to Lily was a minor nod.

Yuxley, on the other hand, grunted in disgust, mumbling of what Lily detected were the words mudblood and die in a hole. The only thing that shut him up was when his toast accidentally fell out of his hands and somehow smacked him across the face; Lily had no idea how such a thing could've happened.

As Lily was returning to the table, settling in next to Emmeline and Alice. She was just about to take a bite from her exceptionally delicious looking muffin when Sirius came barreling into the Great Hall. By the time he reached them, he was panting like he'd just ran a marathon without stopping, gulping for air.

Once his breathing was under control, he leaned over to whisper something in Remus' ear. After a few seconds, Remus' eyes, which usually held a calm steadiness, were now wide-open in shock; whatever Sirius had told him obviously sparked some anxiety in him. In a matter of milliseconds, Remus was out of his seat and walking towards the doors and Sirius was only a stride or two behind him, Peter following up the rear. The whole scene couldn't have lasted more than 30 seconds, but the Great Hall caught on that something was off; a quiet wave passed over all of the students.

Lily sat still as her friends around her continued wherever they had left off in their conversation like nothing had just happened. She was still trying to figure out was going on when one thought hit her. Where is James? Something was wrong and it had to do with him.

Without waiting until Alice had finished talking, Lily blatantly said, "James isn't here."

The three girls looked at her like they were waiting for her to finish speaking. Emmeline spoke up, "Yes Lily we know, but why does that matter? I know you have a crush on the boy but you're acting like it is a world crisis."

Marlene went to say something but Lily cut her off, "No, you don't understand, James wasn't here when Sirius ran in, which then led to Peter and Remus storming off like it was an emergency. I am just worried that…"

"Listen Lils, the worst it could've been was some Marauders prank gone wrong," Alice laid a hand on Lily's arm and continued, "Everything is fine, trust me. If James was really in any trouble, Sirius would've told you what was going on, okay?"

Lily thought about it again. Alice had a point, if anything was really wrong, the boys would have told her. Alice was right, it was probably just a stupid prank that went wrong and they were just saving their butts from expulsion.

Marlene, deciding to completely change the subject said, "Can we please talk about how hot Sirius has gotten this year?"

"Mar, he's always been hot. Why do you think Mary has been in love with him since she came to Hogwarts?" Emmeline and Mary MacDonald were cousins, Mary being a year younger than them, and she was completely crazed when it came to Sirius Black.

Alice giggled, "Remember the first time Mary saw Sirius? It was like Lily the first she made a perfect potion."

Lily sternly glared at Alice, "It wasn't that excessive." When the three girls gave Lily a stern glare, she said, "Okay, maybe I did get a bit excited, but that potion was really hard!"

The four girls burst out laughing. Any traces of worry in Lily's mind were almost diminished, however a slight candle of doubt still flickered in and out of Lily's thoughts.

Walking into Professor McGonagall's office with another student was intimidating enough, but knocking on the giant doors when your second half of your job was absent was not the most settling thought.

It's not like McGonagall was scary, but she and her position were both extremely intimidating. In some ways, Lily thought that Dumbledore was easier to talk to and generally be around than McGonagall.

"Come in," a voice came from the other side of the door, very easily distinguished as McGonagall's.

Lily entered the office, closing the door behind her. She looked up and saw McGonagall staring up behind her glasses from her desk. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes. As your House Headmistress and you being Head Girl, any scheduling or concerns you have should go through me. I hope you and Potter finished scheduling the first month of patrols?"

Handing McGonagall a copy of the schedule Lily said, "Yes, and we have already handed them out to the other Houses' Prefects. No one had a problem with how it's sorted out so far."

The professor slightly nodded her head, "Very good. How have your classes been so far? Are you enjoying your subjects? I saw earlier that you have almost every period filled with a class.

These types of conversations were the ones that made Lily like her teachers; teachers who genuinely cared about their students were the best ones. "Yeah I am, thank you for asking. They are all wonderful. Even though there have only been two days of classes so far, I can tell I am really going to enjoy all of my subjects this year."

McGonagall had a smile on her face, "Well I am so glad that you have achieved so much while you have been here at Hogwarts. I always knew you would be one of the brightest."

Lily usually hated getting compliments from teachers, but McGonagall said it in a way that didn't make Lily feel like she was just a student in her eyes, but as if she was an adult wizard who was respected. "Thank you so much, Professor."

Standing up behind her desk, McGonagall replied, "It is true, and you really have come a long way. Well, I mustn't keep you longer, you are free to go."

Before she could go, Lily had to ask one question, "Professor, I know this may seem odd, but by any chance do you know where James has found himself off to today? It's probably none of my business, but did Dumbledore call him to his office? I am only concerned because the last I saw him was this morning and then he didn't show up to breakfast, which halfway through Remus, Sirius and Peter bolted out of the Great Hall. I just didn't know if…" Lily slowly stopped speaking once she realized that she had been rambling.

McGonagall only smiled at Lily's worriedness, "Believe me, I'd rather you be concerned for him than hate him. However, I am afraid I have no idea where that boy is."

She was sure that's where he'd gone off to, that his father had some message or Dumbledore had to speak with him about who knows what. "Okay, thank you anyways. I better leave you to whatever important tasks you have."

"Oh, well between you and I, it's my husband and I's anniversary and he is planning a special dinner. Although I don't suppose it will be very edible, he's not the best cook," Seeing as Lily looked like she was intruding on information she didn't need to know, McGonagall changed the subject, "Yes, you better be off. Finishing that Transfiguration paper up that is due tomorrow, correct?" And the stern McGonagall was back.

Lily nodded, "It's already written, just have a few minor fixes to finish up with."

"Of course, I should have known you would have already done it. Well, I will see you in class tomorrow Miss Evans." Lily bowed her head slightly and headed towards the door. Just as she was opening it, McGonagall called out, "Oh, and I wouldn't worry too much about James if I were you. Those Potters know how to handle just about anything and James is probably the sturdiest one I have met."

"I won't. Have a nice evening, Professor. Enjoy your anniversary dinner."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Oh, I will." As Lily walked out of her office, she could hear McGonagall humming, which sounded like an old waltz.

Lily, frustrated with her Charms paper, threw down her pen onto the floor. Not only were her first few days of classwork infuriating, she had been stuck with all the Head Student work for the day; James still hadn't been seen all day. There were rumors that he'd been in Hogsmeade getting drunk all day and knowing the Marauders that wasn't an unlikely situation, but James has some serious explaining to do.

Ten minutes after Lily's mini-explosion, James came stumbling in, laughter following up behind him; Sirius, Remus, and Peter came toppling through the door. The four boys were falling over each other, snorting at what was obviously only funny to them.

The second that they saw Lily staring at them they stopped laughing immediately, only Peter trailed off in a few giggles. As though he couldn't completely open his mouth James mumbled, "Heyevans, how're ya doin'?"

"Oh come on James, don't tease her," Remus thoughtfully slurred. "I am sorry if we are invading, we can leave if you want."

At least it was Remus speaking and not Sirius, "No it's fine, if you guys want to stay down here you can and I can go to my room…"

"Nonsense!" Sirius' voice boomed as he plopped himself down next to Lily, looping an arm around her shoulders. "Lily's cool enough to hang with us, right guys? James you don't mind, right?"

James' face instantly blossomed, a bright red spreading all across his cheeks and even reaching to his ears. "Oh well of course not, Lily and I are swell friends, why on earth would I care if she hung out with us? The more the merrier!" The words were spilling out of his mouth, most likely due to James being drunk. His usual calm demeanor had vanished, replaced by this nervous, out-of-character behavior. Lily had to smile to herself; it wasn't often that James ever stuttered a word, let alone complete sentences.

"Great! Lily dear, how would you like to try some of the famous Marauder Maniac Mix?" Sirius asked comically.

Lily had to cringe. Sirius was holding up a flask full of the foulest smelling liquid Lily had ever come across. Repulsed, Lily said while trying not to gag, "I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer."

"Fine, more for me!" With that, Sirius tipped his head back, gulping down huge sips of the terribly smelling drink. Remus, Peter, and James sat down, forming a circle between the five of them on the ground.

After a while of them laughing and talking about who knows what, Lily finally said, "So is this really what the famous Marauders do for fun? Hang out and drink?"

Peter laughed, "Yeah, why? You jealous you aren't invited to these more often?"

"Honestly, I am a little unimpressed," Lily said. Remus fake gasped at Lily's statement and the group cracked up in laughter. "I just thought that you four spent your time in secret meetings, planning endless ways on how to make the teachers even more fed up with you. Now I learn that my assumptions of you all intensely planning every single step of a prank out have been a lie! You've got to say, that is some harsh news that was broken."

James piped in, "Evans, I hate to break it to you, but ninety-nine-percent of our shenanigans is completely on the spot improvised."

"My life is a lie!" Lily over-dramatically said.

Peter lying flat on his back was gasping for air, laughing so hard. Remus was leaning on Sirius, the two of them eyes closed and clutching at their sides. James, who was sitting next to Lily, had his hands resting in his lap and his shoulders were shaking as he laughed. Lily had to admit, she like this side of the Marauders; for so long, they all seemed so cold and cruel, always playing their pranks on people.

But the more Lily looked back on them all, she realized that whenever they did do something to one of their classmates, it often turned out that the victims were really bullying other students. Yeah, the boys' tactics were a bit extreme but she could see what they were trying to accomplish.

Remus was the only one who never went too crazy, if anything he reeled the boys in from stepping over a line. Then there was Peter who seemed to just be a follower of Sirius and James, but in reality he truly was one of them, contributing as much as the others. Sirius of course often seemed like the ringleader, always taking charge and was probably the most charismatic of the group. However, when comparing him to James, Lily realized that wasn't necessarily true. Yes, Sirius definitely had influence, but James clearly held leadership in the group. Just by being around them, it was obvious that James made the final decisions in the group.

Shaking herself from her own thoughts, Lily realized that it was almost one in the morning. Another thing, everyone had fallen asleep except James. He was walking over from the stairs, blankets in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He placed his cup down on the mantel above the fireplace and dropped two of the three blankets on the couch, placing the one he held over Remus.

He went on to cover Sirius and Peter with the other two without speaking or even looking at Lily. When he finished, he picked up his tea and started to make his way to the couch, carefully walking through the mess of boys on the ground. Only when he was about to sit down did James realized Lily was still awake. He sat on the couch and Lily rose from the floor, sitting down next to him.

The two sat quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds being James sipping his tea and Lily uttering accio blanket. However, Lily couldn't stand the silence and she desperately wanted to ask James what she had wanted to know all day, "So, where were you? I take that you weren't in the library all day studying by that entrance you made earlier."

After finishing the last few swallows of his tea, he quietly murmured, "I got a letter this morning from my parents..." He trailed off quietly, unsure if he wanted to continue. James looked conflicted, pained that he had to choose whether or not he wanted to tell the whole truth. Just when Lily thought he wasn't going to go one, he blurted out suddenly, "My father was attacked last night."

So many thoughts were running through Lily's mind. Was he okay? Was his mother in danger? Who was behind the attack? James seemed to read Lily's thoughts and stated, "He's not severely hurt, it takes quite a lot to take out dad. My mother and him are at my house and aurors are guarding both in and outside of the house. Our floo networking has been temporarily cut off but you never know." He took a moment to compose himself, his voice sounded on the verge of breaking and his eyes were heavy with desperation and want for comfort. "There isn't an official report on who was behind this but it's not hard to guess."

"Death eaters." That was about all Lily could say, she herself felt like she was going to breakdown in tears, both from fear and anger, she could only guess how James was dealing with all of this. She could at least grasp the fundamentals of his current emotions, she had to deal with constantly being terrified of being attacked nowadays. What had been happening and what had happened to James' father was so immoral and all because some believed they were superior to those without "pure" blood.

All James could do was nod in response. The blissful person Lily had seen earlier was gone, replaced by this terrified boy. But despite his frightful demeanor, he also had a fearlessness to him, a strength that would get him through the dark times to come. Being James Potter he would definitely need it.

Silence settled between the two, words not being able to covey their thoughts and emotions running through them. So they sat in front of the fire, falling asleep curled into balls, Lily worried for the Potter's, and James trying to push away the coming tears that silenced him.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the magnificent person who thought up the Harry Potter world, including the characters.

Author's note: Well, hey guys! First off, I want to apologize for always procrastinating and that I take forever to get to updating new chapters. Sorry. Second, well thanks for being awesome I guess? For reading my story? I don't know but thanks. :)

This is chapter 4 (well it could technically be classified as chapter 5 but we're not going to mess with it, okay?) Chapter 5 will be coming, I have it all planned out and important things are to come! Have fun reading (I hope) and enjoy.

~Julia

Sitting in History of Magic on a Monday morning listening to Professor Binns lecture about the importance of some minor sub-code the Ministry broke after it's formation would've been unbearable considering the lack of sleep Lily had gotten, but of course classes at Hogwarts were anything but boring. Especially when you were sitting in the back of the class amongst the four Marauders.

Peter and Sirius were passing drawings of Professor Binns back and forth, each addition getting more and more offensive. James was actually trying to pay attention but every so often he would catch eye of the ridiculous drawings and have to cover up his laughter. He seemed better than the night before, not as sullen and worried as before. Lily guessed that the mail James had received earlier contained a letter from his parents.

Lily and Remus, who were sitting behind all of the hilarity that was occurring, were sending notes between each other discussing various books they read over the summer.

Remus was telling Lily about some obscure German poet he has been captured by with his relatable words about the night and how well they described Remus' situation, he even suspected the author to be a werewolf himself. Lily then responded to their discussion of poetry and transitioned it into her love for _A Tale of Two Cities_. Her worn copy of her favorite Dickens' book had been read through so many times that the pages were wearing thin. She honestly could not count on one hand how many times she had read that book, it was a miracle she still found it interesting.

Lily noticed that the note passing had halted between her and Remus and when she went to glance at Remus he had his eyebrows raised at her with a particularly knowing grin. She was confused as to why he had such a face and then realized that she had been looking (more like staring) at James and of course Remus had noticed.

He scribbled down a few words and handed the paper over to Lily. _Would you like to explain?_

Lily responded quickly. _Explain? What ever could you be talking about?_

Remus received the note and audibly scoffed, having to quickly cover it up by pretending to cough. _Oh I don't know? How about one of the following: A) Why you constantly are staring at James B) Why the two of you are always having your little private conversations or C) We all know you fancy James (Well not James himself, that would be a bit awkward) _

Well if Lily had to choose one, she could always just go with none of the above. _If I said you are just hallucinating would you believe me?_

Remus didn't have to write back to answer that question, his glare was enough for Lily to get the picture. She wrote back, _We can talk about this later, but I'd rather not get caught with a note confessing things about a certain person who may or may not be in the classroom by a professor who I cant even kill. _

_Fine. We can talk on our way to Ancient Runes. _

Lily decided that was enough note passing for now. When she turned her attention back to Binns, she saw that James was swiftly turning in hit seat back to the front of the room. His face was slightly turned down and to the side as if he was trying to sneak a glance behind him without anyone knowing he was doing so. Maybe Lily was imagining things, but she was starting to think her feelings for James weren't as one sided as she believed.

Students were filing out of Professor Binns' class, Lily and her friends being in the back of the swarm slowly progressed towards the door one step at a time. Once they reached the door, Lily and Remus said their short farewells to James, Sirius, and Peter who all had an open period. With no doubt, James and Sirius were going to plan out Quidditch plays for the season and Peter was most likely going to hang around them until Transfigurations.

It always amazed Lily how smart all of the Marauders were; Remus was a give away lover of knowledge with his nose always stuck in a book and his conversations almost always being about something or another he read about in a thousand year old book. Peter was half and half with his schoolwork, he took more classes than the average student but wasn't especially enthusiastic about them.

With James and Sirius' reputation of being as rambunctious as they it would seem like they would be taking the bare minimal amount of classes. Then again they had the high expectations of their last names driving them to be as successful as possible, especially James being the star child of the Potter family, it really wasn't a surprise they were so ambitious when it came to their school curriculum.

Once Lily and Remus were far enough away from the others, Remus turned on Lily, "Okay time to talk. As your best friend, which I definitely am, it is within your duty to tell me these things. And don't think that just because I am a boy I think this type of thing is stupid, because it's not."

Lily dreaded this topic. As much as she did like James and she trusted Remus with anything, she hated talking about it. Something about confessing to the absurdity that was her crush on James made the whole situation seem completely ridiculous. However she realized that if she didn't tell Remus now, he wouldn't give up until she gave in so Lily sighed and got on with it, "So I may possess the _tiniest _capacity of feelings towards James. And I know what you are going to say _Well, if you like him why don't you just ask him out?_ As if it was that simple." The two turned a corner, getting closer their next class. She continued, "James is like the highest tower that only a rare few get to climb to the top and if there is one thing I'm sure of is that I can not go up that many steps without falling."

They walked down an entire corridor before Remus spoke up, "Okay I get what you're saying but may I add my opinion? James doesn't really care about all of the other girls who are constantly throwing themselves at him. What if I told you that he is already obsessed with a certain red-head and is just chicken-shit-scared of being rejected?"

Lily scoffed, "Like James is really scared of that? Please, he could have girls lined up around the entire castle for months if he wanted, why would he care about being rejected by _me_?" It was completely outrageous that he actually _liked_ Lily, let alone enough to be disappointed if she turned him down.

Remus put his hands up in a surrender-like way, "Look, if you don't want to believe me, then you can find out for your self." There was a steady sound of shoes against the stone floor, causing Remus and Lily to turn and see what was approaching. In their line of sight was one Mary MacDonald who was running right towards them.

She reached Lily and Remus barely panting and instantly began speaking, "Lily dear how are you? Remus, I've yet to say hello to you this year but how was your summer? Enjoyable? Wonderful. Oh Lily, is it true? I was so excited when I heard the news that I had to find out the truth for my self and who better to ask than the hostess herself? It will be _grand_, so many people are already hearing about it! And it's even better that it will be exclusively Gryffindor's invited," Mary was cut short by Lily who had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"Mary, it's great to see you, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about. What's this about me being a hostess? And _what _is exclusively for Gryffindor's? It sounds like a party…" Lily stopped speaking when she realized what Mary was talking so frantically about. "Oh that _Potter_, I am absolutely going to kill him! Mary, who told you about this and when?"

Mary snapped back into the frenzy-like state she had been in moments ago speaking at a lightning speed, "Well it was only a few minutes ago. I was walking with my friend Candice, who I believe you have met once or twice before, when we passed by a group of fifth year's talking about how the famous James Potter was throwing a party this weekend and me being me I had to know more. So I went over and asked them 'What on earth do you mean James is throwing a party?' because of course if James was throwing a party I probably would have already known but the one boy, I think his name is Patrick, said 'James and Lily are throwing a party on Friday and every Gryffindor student fourth year and up is invited'. So then I rushed off to find either James or you so I could confirm such rumors, which now I am realizing you had no idea about and that I probably shouldn't have said anything because you now look like you could kill someone." For once in all of her rambling did Mary's talking slow down and quiet slightly. "Remus, did you know about this?"

Remus was standing in a shocked stillness and he warily responded to Mary's question, "I had no idea, but this is not my problem so I think it'd be best if I just left Lily to her murdering of James to herself."

"Oh, I am so sorry Lily I didn't realize you would know! I just assumed that you would know due to the fact that the party is going to be thrown in your Head student dorm," Mary sheepishly said.

Lily quickly looked at her watch, seeing they had about a minute to get to class. This was not the best time to be worrying about a party that Lily had no idea that was going to be happening. Ancient Runes was going to be especially interesting today due to the fact that she was going to be coming up with various ways Lily could kill James with her own bare hands.

By the time Transfigurations was over 4th period, Lily had come down some. She was planning on asking James what the hell he was thinking throwing a party without talking to Lily about it before class had started, but nothing today was going Lily's way.

James had come to class fifteen minutes late with a note from Professor Dumbledore himself excusing his tardiness. After discarding the paper due onto Professor McGonagall's desk, he walked over to where Lily and the rest of the Marauders were sitting. Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline were also sitting in the general area as their friends and they were watching the ticking time bomb that was Lily.

As James approached, he looked at Lily directly and his stride suddenly slowed, he looked as if he was regretting coming to class at all (probably due to the fact that she was glaring at James like he was a bug she wanted to stomp on). Of course, the only seat that was not taken was right next to Lily.

He slid behind his desk trying to look as if he was trying to pay attention to what McGonagall was talking about. That only lasted for about five seconds because he turned his head slightly to glance over at Lily and found that she had a look of calm rage spread about her from the way her eyes were piercing James to the way she was holding her shoulders.

James leaned over to Lily so he could whisper a few words to her without drawing much attention to him or Lily, "Look, I know why you are mad at me and please continue with your rage, it's quite wonderful. But I need to explain a few things. Can we talk during lunch?"

Lily had to forcibly stop her self from groaning at James, but instead she irritably whispered back to him, "This better be good, Potter. I swear if you don't have a hell of an excuse you'll be lucky to have all of your limbs by the end of the day."

To that James actually laughed, not keeping it to himself in the slightest. His booming voice reached McGonagall and within seconds she turned from where she was showing the class some past possession of a wizard from a hundred years ago and she called out, "Mr. Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

James being who he is never let a question like this fluster him. He answered the professor, "Well not funny exactly but somewhat ridiculous actually. My grandfather once met the wondrous fellow you seem to be talking about. You know old gramps, always discussing his glory days. Well one time at dinner with the extended family he brought up his encounters with good old Augusta, telling us that he was an animagus. Now would you ever guess what Augusta turned into? His personality of being an ass surely seemed to give it away to many."

McGonagall who was used to this type of preposterousness from James merely rolled her eyes, "James, I was hoping that our last year together would be a pleasant one. Even more so due to the fact that you made Head Boy. Now, if this is how you are planning on behaving all year, I could always revoke your Head Boy status. As much as I want Gryffindor to succeed this year, don't think I won't do it. Are we understood, Mr. Potter?"

James nodded, "Yes Professor, of course we are. No more shenanigans from me, that's a promise."

The professor looked at James one more time, clearly making her point. She looked away from him and then continued with her lesson, "As I was saying before James interrupted, Augusta Oliver was a great wizard in the 19th century…" She continued on about his discoveries and whatnot for some time.

Ten minutes after the whole episode, James slipped a note to Lily. _Back to the dorm after class? I have some food so we don't have to worry about lunch. _

Lily nodded in response so McGonagall wouldn't catch her and have to risk being the second Head student yelled at in her class that day. Despite being angry with James, he sure did know how to talk him self out of trouble.

Lily was sitting in the corner of the Head dorm living area on a chair, her legs drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. James was leaning on the back of the couch and had just finished explaining himself to Lily.

"So let me get this straight," Lily started, "Your father is coming to Hogwarts to talk to you on Friday night so you are throwing a party to cover up where you are? That makes absolutely no sense at all."

James had his hands in front of him, forming and moving as if that was his only way of communication. He realized what he was doing and quickly tucked one of them behind his back and the other went to his hair. Lily realized he did this quite often probably out of habit due to nerves. "Well I had to come up with a way to leave Gryffindor Tower without people noticing I was leaving on a Friday night. I could say it was to patrol, but the schedule is posted already in the common room so that wouldn't work. I could say I was going down to the pitch to practice, but then of course I would have that group of third year girls following me down and there is no way of escaping them, believe me I've tried."

He got up from leaning against the couch and paced slowly in front of Lily still talking, "So I thought to my self: _what is the best way to escape from people unseen?_ Sirius and I were talking about this and the genius he is brought up how last year at the New Year's party we threw, he was trying to hide from Mary MacDonald, oh don't give me that look, and literally just hid in the crowd of people. So I decided that if I wanted to go unseen, I should just throw a party and leave unnoticed between all of the people."

Lily was staring at James in disbelief. _Only James Potter would throw his own party just to not be at it himself, _Lily thought to herself. She asked him, "Couldn't you just use your invisibility cloak to leave?"

James nodded and chuckled in response, "I could but in case talking to my father goes to shit, at least I have a party to come back to. Plus, Sirius and I were planning on having one soon anyways and what better timing to do so than now."

"_Boys_," Lily muttered to herself. "Well I guess a party wouldn't be so bad. But my room is off limits to everyone. And you tell Sirius he gets to help us clean up in the morning if he is so keen on throwing a party."

"What? Did you think I _wasn't_ going to have him do so already? Lily, you underestimate me so much," James teased, sounding mockingly offended.

Lily sat forward in her chair, "So, all fourth year students and up, exclusively Gryffindor? I think that's manageable. But I swear, if it gets out of control, this goes on your head."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong I can and will fix it. Or maybe I'll make Sirius fix it." By the way Lily was looking at James, he retracted that last statement, "Nope, never mind. Anything goes wrong and I'm the one to turn to make sure all goes smoothly."

"Yeah, this is _your party_. Anyways, why exactly is your dad coming to Hogwarts? Why can you just go down to Hogsmeade and talk with him there?" Lily wanted to change the subject and find out the root of this whole fiasco.

"It's not safe. Even though Hogsmeade itself it safe from getting obliterated by Death Eaters, there is always a chance that word could spread," James was scarily serious. Despite being seventeen and so full of life, there were moments when he seemed so much older, dragged down by the world's horror. "Everyone is just really paranoid right now and my father wants to subdue that, the more the Ministry is frantic, the easier it would be for Voldemort make a move against us, and that would not result very well."

Lily didn't respond right away. She didn't know what to say or _how_ to say anything in response. It was cold, hard fact that the second an attack on a higher-positioned Ministry worker, especially someone as pronounced as James' father, was known to the public a widespread panic would occur. They were lucky that there had been nothing on Mr. Potter's attack in the _Daily Prophet_, otherwise the Ministry would become extremely vulnerable.

Deciding to get off this topic before it turned too depressing, Lily stood up and walked over to the back of the couch, taking James' spot he had previously been. She changed the topic to one of serious importance, "Where is this food you have stashed away that you promised me?"

James threw his head back laughing in response, "Oh that, can't have you unfed now can we? Come on, it's up in my room." They started to climb the stairs but James stopped halfway up and told Lily, "You just can't tell Sirius where it is otherwise it'll be gone within a day."

"Damn it, there goes my plan," Lily lightly pushed at James' back so he would continue their trek up to his room. James reached his already opened door and walked through the frame, Lily following behind him. She stopped once she was about a foot into his room, suddenly feeling awkward and out of place.

Lily looked around and saw exactly what she was expecting: a room covered in Montrose Magpies posters with different Quidditch players on them, James' own broom, and his Hogwarts chest open with clothes strewn all around it. Okay, maybe not exactly what Lily was expecting. She had been to the Potter's house a few times this past summer so she knew that this was in fact his room and from past knowledge Lily knew that the Montrose Magpies were James' favorite Quidditch team that he aspired to be apart of one day.

James was coming at Lily with a small bag in hand and by looking at where Lily had positioned herself in his room motioned to his bed, placing the bag down there. "Come sit down and eat Lils, all of that early anger must've made you hungry."

And so they ate a wonderful meal of ham and cheese sandwiches that reminded Lily far too much of home and the part of her that would always be muggle. But then she was also reminded of the fact that one of her best friends was the purest of pure bloods and he didn't seem to care, so maybe life was going to be all right.

Classes that week passed achingly slow, homework making it almost unbearable, but it was now Friday afternoon and there were only minutes left until last period Herbology was over.

Even though this week couldn't have gone more sloth-like, it had actually been a pretty nice week for Lily in general. Her private lessons with Professor Slughorn started and were going extremely well. Prefect patrols had also started to go through their rotation and from what Remus had told Lily and James, they were going by smoothly, but of course Remus was patrolling with Ella and his excitement about it all had more to do with that than the actual job it's self.

Currently in Herbology Sirius was being scolded by Professor Sprout for goofing off once again. As much as Lily hated losing House points, it was hilarious watching Sirius get yelled at in class, especially by Professor Sprout who was about half his height.

Seventh year Herbology was taught with all four Houses together due to the fact that it wasn't a mandatory class, so of course this meant Gryffindor students and Slytherin students were in class together. Lily didn't mind 99% of the seventh years in Slytherin because they were all so enthusiastic about their classes and cared just as much as Lily about magic, but there was the 1% that could push Lily over the edge in a heart beat, and that 1% were sneering at Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindor students in class.

Thankfully, class was ending before Sprout could deduct any more points from Gryffindor and Lily headed out of the green house along with the rest of the students. Alice was besides her and the two girls were talking about the coming night. When Lily had told her friends about the party her and James were throwing their reactions were… surprised? As if.

Marlene was excited as hell and Emmeline was happy that her and James were getting along so well. However Alice had the most unusual reaction for who she was, she was asking if she could help plan in any way. Lily broke down in laughing fits after Alice had practically been begging her to let her help and had to tell Alice that James and Sirius were taking charge as far as planning went.

The two made their way into the corridors of the castle and were soon surrounded by students. All day, Lily's fellow Gryffindor students were coming up to her and saying how excited they were for the party later and now was no exception. In fifty feet of walking distance, she had been approached by about ten or twelve students expressing their anticipation for the night to come.

Alice and Lily turned a corner and started to walk up the many moving staircases. Lily could remember her first time on the stairs, how confused yet intrigued she had been when she looked around her to see the constantly changing positions of the staircases, her breath taken away when she herself was on the stairs and they began to move.

Now, Lily was heading to the library to drop off a few books she had needed for this weeks classes. She entered the library, Alice remained in the hall talking with a Hufflepuff student Lily couldn't remember the name of, and as Lily was dropping off books, she was greeted by Ella Johnson, "Hello Lily!"

Lily hadn't seen Ella since her and Remus had done their round of patrolling and she was secretly dying to see how her and James' "matchmaking" was going. "Hey Ella. How was patrolling? Not too bad with Remus, I would imagine. He is quite nice, don't you agree?"

At that Ella furiously started to blush and it only worsened as she started to talk, "It was, I mean he is, nice that is. And yes, it was lovely, patrolling was lovely," Ella was clearly flustered and she gave up on talking about Remus, changing the subject to Lily, "I heard you and James are having a Gryffindor get together tonight? That sounds fun."

Now Lily knew it was suppose to be a Gryffindor only party but the opportunity was too great to pass up, "It will be. I was actually going to say, if you're interested you could come. I know students aren't really supposed to go into other House dorms, but the Marauders have their ways if you want to come. It's completely up to you, but I know Remus would absolutely love it if you came," At this point, Lily could practically see the internal debating going on in Emma's head.

Ella looked even more ruffled than before. She couldn't get a word formed on her lips before she stopped herself. Finally she spoke a full sentence, still wavering in her words, "Yes that would be wonderful, if it's not too much trouble."

Lily smiled, "Wonderful. I will let Remus know right away. I will see you tonight Ella."

Before Lily could leave, Ella had to ask one last thing, "Um, how exactly am I going to get there? You said 'the Marauders have their ways' but I am not so sure if having those boys get me to the party is the safest."

Years ago, even when Lily had her disputes three-fourths of the Marauders, she never really doubted their limits. With their map and James' invisibility cloak, they were practically invincible within the walls of Hogwarts. "Don't worry," Lily assured Ella, "It will be as easy as breathing."

"I trust your judgment Lily, so I am hoping you are right about this. I guess I will see you later," before Lily could say goodbye back, Ella was already hurrying away.

Lily walked out of the library and was greeted once again by Alice, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't come in, I was just talking to Charlotte about the paper due in Astronomy."

"Oh great, I completely forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder," Lily unenthusiastically groaned. The headed towards the general area of the Gryffindor Tower when Lily decided to bring up her conversation with Ella, "I just ran into Ella and I may have told her that she was invited to the party tonight."

A small grin began to form on Alice's lips, "Ella Johnson, Ella? You mean the sixth year prefect who Remus practically falls over his feet for, that Ella? This night just keeps on sounding more and more exciting."

Lily laughed, "That was my exact thoughts. Why throw a party if one of your best friends is going to be unhappy the whole time?" They reached Gryffindor Tower and walked though the just opening painting of the Fat Lady.

Lily really loved this whole party situation. She had completely forgotten that she'd been upset with James before she found out why he wanted to throw it in the first place. Which reminded her, "Alice, I'm going up to my dorm for a bit, start making sure everything is in order for the party. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah of course, see you then," Alice responded and then walked over to a table where a few of their friends were sitting. Lily started for the stairs and made her way up to the top where the lion statue still sat. Lily greeted him, "Hello, Sir Lion."

The stone came to life, pouncing at the sound of his name, "Miss Evans, pleased to see you."

As strange as it sounded, Lily really did like the little lion that guarded the Head dorm. Even though he was stone and wasn't actually a real lion, he was better than the Fat Lady that every Gryffindor student had to deal with, "Gillyweed, sir. Oh, I should mention, there may be a lot of traffic tonight. If any student that is a fourth year and up, could you let them through with the password of _dancing lions_?"

"Oh alright, I will do it, but only because you asked me so nicely. Have a nice night," said the lion. Lily was surprised, she would have thought she would have to do a bit more convincing.

"You too, Sir Lion," Lily stepped through the entrance to her dorm and was greeted by a pacing James who jumped back at Lily walking through the door.

"You scared me," was all James said before he went back to pacing.

Lily discarded her bag on the floor and walked towards James. "Are you alright?" After he didn't respond, she repeated the question. Still no answer. "James Potter, so help me God if you don't tell me what's the matter I will slap you so hard you wont be able to worry about whatever nonsense you are currently preoccupied with."

That snapped him right to attention, "Oh, yeah sorry. It's just I got another letter from my mother and I am starting to think that when I go to talk to my dad and Dumbledore later, it's going to be more serious than I originally thought."

Lily walked over to the couch, motioning for James to follow her. They both sat down, each leaning their backs against the arms of the couch and their feet were rested in the middle of the two, intermingling between each other.

"Even if it's more serious than it was originally said to be, there is no use being hyper-anxious about it for four hours longer than needed," Lily soothingly spoke to James, effectively calming him down. His frantic fingers-running-through-hair had stopped – well gone back to normal that is, James was doing so all the time regardless of his nerves – and his breathing had slowed down considerably.

"You're right," James affirmed. He then went on to groan, "Lily, why do I have to have an important Ministry worker for my father? Oh wait it's because I am a fucking Potter, that's why," James was always one for theatrics when it came to stress. "Here I have an idea, why don't we switch lives for a bit? I've always thought I could live well enough like a muggle, what do you think?"

"I hate to break this to you James, but you'd make a pretty shitty muggle. Your entire personality screams wizard, you wouldn't make it five minutes completely without magic," Lily was laughing and it was slowly trickling to James as well.

James didn't even pretend to be offended at that, "You are completely right but that'd be interesting, wouldn't it? Stepping into each other's shoes."

"Sure would James. But for now you get to stay your Potter-status self and I get to keep my muggleborn-status. We get to worry about other things now, more importantly I invited Ella Johnson to the party later."

James raised his eyebrows, "Lily Evans, are we making successful progress in our matchmaking endeavors?"

Lily had an amused look on her face, "If everything goes according to plan tonight, most definitely."

"Wonderful. Finally Remus will have a girlfriend and we can all go home happy," James joked. Even though James was being sarcastic, he had a point. Lily was happy for Remus; in all of his time at Hogwarts, Remus had never really had a steady girlfriend, always just small flings for a week or so that always ended without it being a big deal. Now in his last year at school he had a clear possibility of doing so and with Ella Johnson no less.

Lily was grinning to herself. James noticed and gave a quizzical look, "What's that smirk for, Evans? Have a secret to tell me?"

She shook her head, "You aren't freaking out about later anymore. Not nervous, I mean."

"Yeah I guess I'm not," James smiled, "Thanks for that. It's just… I get so anxious and nervous having to deal with these types of things, it's especially worse recently because of what happened to my dad…" he trailed off.

Lily leaned forward slightly and reached her arm in front of her on to James' shoulder, "Hey, I know it seems like everything is going to shit right now and maybe it is, but that doesn't mean it will stay like this forever. Your James Potter, you always improve whatever situation you get yourself into. You interrupt teachers in class and you somehow smooth talk your way out of detention. You are behind in points during the Quidditch Cup, you make a comeback by 700 points. You get caught fondling a girl after hours, and you avoid expulsion. How you got away with that one, I have no idea," Lily had to stop herself from laughing too hard, she was trying to give a motivational speech here not discuss James' past sexual exploits.

She continued, "Look, my point is that you will get through this and that you can't give up. You're a Potter for crying out loud, aren't you people known for fighting and sticking through the rough spots?" James quietly laughed to himself in agreement. "Just don't believe that you've lost until you finish the battle, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," James promised. He lifted his hand to touch Lily's affectionately, his fingers becoming intertwined with hers. The two moved their laced hands so they were centered between both of them. It was times like these that Lily appreciated so much in life, these small, yet monumental gestures made by the one person who three years ago Lily couldn't stand to be in the same room with. How the times had changed… drastically at that.

Lily could sit there for hours with her hand in James', studying the pattern of which his thumb rubbed over the dip in her hand, how his pinkie wrapped around hers like a protective barrier and a promise, and most importantly how his hand gave one last squeeze after there came a knock on the door to their dorm. When was Lily ever going to catch a break?

Groaning and yelling at the same time, "Password's Gillyweed you twat." Only a second later, Remus was walking through the door. He entered and noticed Lily and James sitting on the couch, not mentioning the fact that their hands were still relatively touching. While coming towards the couch, James spoke to Remus, "Remus, I love you with all of my heart, but what on this planet is so important that you needed to come up here and tell me when you could've waited until I was to see you in the near future, meaning in about a half-an-hour?"

Remus obviously not bothered by his friend's words retorted, "Well I specifically don't have anything to tell you from myself. I was coming up here to talk to Lily and Sirius told me to relay a message to you. 'The cat springs on the moon' he told me to tell you, which I expect you to go tell him yourself before he comes marching in here himself. You know Padfoot, always had a liking of spoiling things." Well if the Marauders and their strange "codes" had ever confused Lily, it would be this instance.

Lily had no idea what the message meant but James certainly did. He quickly rose from the couch and said, "I probably should go and talk to that scoundrel I call a friend and do two things. One, kick his sorry ass and two, have a long discussion about urgency. Mr. Lupin, Ms. Evans, if you may excuse me for the time being, I have some madders of great importance to attend to," James half-sarcastically and half-seriously said.

He reached the door swiftly. James looked over his shoulder, glancing at Remus and then at Lily only for a brief second before heading down the stairs.

Once James had exited the room completely where there was no possibility of him returning in a moment's notice, Remus said to Lily, "Well aren't you two getting cozy."

Lily glared at her friend clearly annoyed, "It wasn't what it looked like. Okay, maybe it was but so what? James and I are _friends_. Is it a crime to comfort a friend here and there?"

"From what I've heard, you and James have been doing a bit more than comforting lately," Although speaking in a joking tone, Remus had a slight hint of accusation on his tongue, not in an offensive way but like he was asking an unavoidable question.

Fuming, Lily jumped to her own conclusions, "That rat-bastard. He told you?"

Remus laughed once, "_He_? You mean _she_. You think James told me about your _scandalous _nights? Please, he barely gives us any details about anything, and you think he is going to spill about _that_?"

Lily asked, "Wait, she? I didn't… Merlin, I knew I shouldn't have told Marlene! I knew she wouldn't go around the school babbling about it but still I thought she would have the decency to not tell James' _best friend_," Lily was more than irritated. She added, "And they were _not _scandalous."

Remus plopped down on the couch next to the fuming Lily and laughed, "Okay what ever you say. But still. James doesn't just _sleep_ in a bed with anyone. Fool around in one, yes, but just sleeping the entire night while sleeping in a close proximity to a girl? That doesn't happen," Remus' mocking grin suddenly turned sincere, "Merlin, he really must like you, I mean more than what is already obvious."

Lily gave a once-again confused look at Remus, "You think he likes me based upon the fact that he didn't try and fondle me? That is the most," she gave it a second thought quickly, "Accurate assumption I have heard. Considering James', uh, past history in respect to his activities with the opposite gender, that is quite possible."

"That's what saying. That, or he is completely off the rocker," Remus suggested.

Lily argued, "What, are you saying that I am just an _object_ that James can just man handle if he is around me? Because let me just warn you right now mister, if you think you can start sprouting that misogynist shit at me you have another thing coming to you – " Lily was cut off by Remus' sudden outburst of laughter, "Is this funny to you, I swear to Merlin if you – "

"Lily, when in all of the years that we've been friends have I ever thought that of you? I value my life too much to say that to you," at that last retort Lily stopped giving Remus dirty looks. "I just meant, well Merlin! Have you looked at yourself lately Lily or in the past seven years for that matter? If it wasn't for James' _widely known_ crush on you, half of the school would be lining up for a chance with you."

Lily blushed, "Remus, I think you might be exaggerating a tad bit."

"I am not. As your friend and as being apart of the male population of the world, I have decided that it is my duty to tell you. You are radiant. Not beautiful in the way that that sixth year Candice McKellan is, what with all of the ways she does herself up to look like that. But lovely and gorgeous for everything you are and will be. That you embrace the awkward ginger you truly are to its full extent and can kick someone's ass in a duel without a sweat, all while being you."

Lily was touched. Not ever in her life had anyone complimented Lily like Remus did. When she spoke, her voice was slightly cracked, "Remus that was wonderful," composing herself, she sarcastically said, "You're a beautiful human being as well Remus, don't ever forget it."

"Thanks for that," Remus dryly answered.

Lily stood up from the couch saying, "Come on, let's go find people to hang out until dinner."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Remus stood up, walking with Lily to the door.

As they were walking down towards the common room, Lily smiled and stopped, "Oh I forgot to tell you. I invited Ella to the party later."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks, "You did _what_? But I thought it was a Gryffindor-only party and she isn't in Gryffindor so that means she can't come. That's it, you have to go tell her that she isn't allowed to come. It's breaking school rules first off and she could get caught and then we'd all get busted – " this time Lily cut Remus off.

"First off, Ella is coming, end of discussion. Second, I am _Head Girl_ and Ella is a Prefect so if we do get caught, which we won't because James is letting me borrow the map – don't you dare give me that look – I can say that I needed to speak with her about important business. Third, I know you like Ella, the way you say her name gives it away for crying out loud, so I am _helping_ you. James and I agreed that, as it is your last year at school, you deserve a girlfriend who is mentally stable and actually likes you back."

"James?" Remus blatantly said.

"Hate to break it to you, but you aren't the only one with a friend who spills your secrets," Lily responded.

Remus was already looking and sounding more nervous than before, "Oh well I have to go plan an outfit and make sure that Sirius doesn't act like an ass tonight and – "

Casting a quick silencing charm over Remus, Lily told him, "Remus, I know that this is a big shot to confess your everlasting feelings for Ella, but being nervous is going to screw over your chances. Breathe in – breathe out. See, much calmer right?" Remus nodded his head, "Oh right let me just – "

She undid her charm and Remus said, "That wasn't very nice, but I needed it. Thanks."

"Your welcome," Lily responded. "So what do you say, want to go blackmail Sirius into not making a fool out of all of us tonight?"

The two of them were so wonderfully evil when it came to their friends, "It would be my pleasure." He then added, "I'll hold him down, you threaten. Your scarier than I could ever be, even with my, uh, furry little problem."

Sounding like a child, Lily replied, "Last one to him is a rotten egg." Before a second passed, the two were running down the rest of the stairs, racing off to find Sirius.


End file.
